Strings & Piano
by andherezurosui
Summary: Iruka solo sabe que el destino quiso llevarlo a Europa, y que fue el destino quien le puso a Kakashi Hatake como compañero de música o al revés pero sin dudas el destino no sabe lo que hace porque de saberlo, nunca los habría puesto en el camino del otro, no cuando lo que más le irritaba era la soberbia que tenia. No el destino no podría hacerle eso, y él lo negaría hasta la muerte
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **

Bueno este fics es parte de una serie que estoy publicando en Amor Yaoi bajo el mismo seudónimo espero que lo disfruten no pasa nada si no leen ninguna de las historias de esta serie pero me gustaría que igual las leyeran.

**Capítulo 1 Y entonces te conocí…**

Inglaterra...

-Pov's Kakashi-

A veces me pregunto cómo sería mi mundo si mi "madre" aun viviera...

No es como si extrañara Japón, pero comenzar en un país extranjero una nueva vida con tan solo pedazos de mi vida anterior no es lo que esperaba. La ciudad no está nada mal, aunque es ruidosa y las personas se desplazan como hormigas por las calles, solo ellas saben su destino.

Mi tío quien era el único hermano de mi "madre" se ha hecho cargo de mi desde hace más de dos años desde que me libero de mi Padre he vivido tranquilamente en este lugar. Comencé a ir a la secundaria esta primavera, gracias a mi aspecto no he tenido dificultad alguna para adaptarme, mis ojos negros, mi cabello plateado algo largo y mi piel clara solo complementan la belleza de la que carece mi interior y aunque es solo una apariencia lo que el mundo ve eso no evita que cuando piso la escuela las personas suelen amontonarse a mi alrededor como moscas a la miel, no puedo decir que me guste pero tampoco lo odio. Es solo que a veces desearía que el que todas esas personas me rodeen fuese suficiente para deshacerme del sentimiento de vacío en mi pecho.

No tengo ningún amigo cercano, hablo con todos, y no desprecio a nadie pero más que nada porque son mis compañeros de clases y personas con las que tengo que convivir a diario es mejor llevar las cosas bien. Por eso cuando las personas me invitan a algún lugar suelo poner alguna excusa que me ahorre el mal momento, pero siempre hay sus excepciones como hoy por ejemplo que parece ser que no tengo suerte.

-¡Vamos Kakashi! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- decía mi compañero de clases Alan.

Generalmente era fácil deshacerme de él, pero hoy estaba particularmente insistente.

-Te creo. Pero en serio tengo cosas que hacer hoy Alan...- le dije con voz amable y aquella sonrisa que después de mucha practica había perfeccionado.

Alan no es un mal chico pero para mí es obvio que su intención no es solo ir a divertirse al centro comercial. Se sienta a mi lado y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa hablándome por cualquier cosa, o cuando se cansa me mira fijamente sé que aquellos síntomas son los típicos de una persona que se ha enamorado de MI.

Sí, ya sé que suena arrogante de mi parte pero que quede sobre dicho que soy atractivo tanto que parece un crimen. No obstante, que se enamoren de mi es solo una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo yo no me puedo enamorar...

Comencé a caminar para alejarme de Alan pero se puso frente a mí nuevamente impidiéndome el paso. Esto se está volviendo molesto.

-¡Kakashi no seas así! - me dijo de nuevo sin rendirse- De vez en cuando debemos salir por ahí a divertirnos para variar...

Como me gustaría ignorarlo y largarme de aquí de una vez por todas, pero no puedo, debo mantener la calma.

-Lo siento Alan pero enserio hoy no es posible.- le dije más serio y firme de lo que pretendía. ¡Rayos! - ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? Hoy realmente no puedo.- remendé más amable y con una sonrisa agobiada que surtió efecto al instante. Alan parecía decepcionado pero pareció al fin aceptarlo.

-Bueno, al menos déjame acompañarte por el camino.- dijo resuelto el chico con una sonrisa contenta por su idea. Y yo solamente podía pensar en que se estaba volviendo un fastidio.

Pero Dios existe y antes de que pudiese excusar algún pretexto para evitar su compañía la voz de mi salvador se escuchó.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Vámonos!

Esta persona es mi primo, es mayor que yo por casi ocho años es un buen tipo pero le gusta tratarme como a un crio. Como justo ahora lo hacia saludándome con una mano extendida como si fuese difícil ubicar su cabellera rubia en la calle.

-¿Quién es ese?- me pregunto inesperadamente arisco Alan, tenía el ceño fruncido levemente mientras miraba a Minato.

-Es mi primo. Vino a recogerme.- respondí encaminándome a Minato antes de que a Alan se le ocurriera ir conmigo. - Hasta mañana.

Alan se quedó mirándome con perplejidad sin saber qué hacer y pude llegar con Minato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte algo hostil. Minato me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que presumía todos sus dientes parejos y blancos que de vez en cuando detestaba porque no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, de hecho nunca me enteraba hasta que el me lo decía. Pero era mejor ahorrarme el interrogatorio y salir de ahí antes de que Alan al fin reaccionara, por lo que tome su mano sin dejar que contestara y pregunte con insistencia buscando el auto de Minato- ¿Dónde lo estacionaste?

- Al otro lado de la calle.- me respondió confundido.

- Perfecto. ¡Vámonos!- le ordené al tiempo que lo jalaba para salir de ahí. Afortunadamente Minato no se resistió y ya arriba del auto, alejados de la escuela y sobre todo de Alan al fin me pude relajar.

- ¿Y bien?- me pregunto Minato mirándome de reojo mientras conducía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué?- devolví frio. Minato dejo salir una risita burlona aquella que me crispaba los nervios porque aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos.

-¿No me contaras que fue todo eso de haya atrás?- indago de nuevo.

-No sé de qué hablas.- le respondí indiferente fijando mi vista en la calle a travez de la ventanilla.

-Fin Pov's Kakashi-

Minato escruto un poco al menor que al parecer se negaba a dar explicaciones, hasta se había olvidado que le había ido a recoger sin avisarle. Siguió conduciendo un rato dejando que el menor tuviera su espacio, pero para Minato mantenerse callado era algo que simplemente no se le daba bien.

-Parece que le gustas...- comento sin más pensando que tal vez Kakashi le ignorara. Sin embargo escucho.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes.- dijo el menor con una mueca irritada.

-Ya veo. - contesto el rubio un tanto incisivo- aunque no entiendo que es lo que ve en ti.- Kakashi al escuchar esto al fin se dignó a mirarlo como diciendo "¿eres tonto o qué?". Sin embargo Minato continuo despreocupadamente.- Digo eres guapo, lo sé, pero eso queda opacado cuando sale tu lado sadico, tu mal genio por las mañanas, tu autosuficiencia... Y... Y... Mmm... - termino al darse cuenta de que la mirada del menor era más fría aun.

-¿Ya no tienes más?- le dijo gélido sacando una risita nerviosa en el rubio- Parecías muy inspirado hablando Minato-san...

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que es cierto.- le afirmo y Kakashi volvió a ignorarlo. Minato dejo salir un suspiro aliviado.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde rayos me llevas?- le pregunto casi con aburrimiento al rubio.

-¡A ver a unos amigos!- Kakashi arqueo una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Seguro se trata de Kushina- san ¿Cierto?- dijo burlón el menor.

-¡Oye! Kushina no es mi única amiga.- afirmo el rubio medio ofendido por el tono del menor.

-Mph. Entonces hagamos una apuesta.- dijo manipulando al mayor que lo miraba de reojo con cautela- cincuenta euros a que la persona que veremos será Kushina-san.

-Ya te dije que veremos a varios amigos.- volvió a decir ofendido.- además no tienes tanto dinero.

-Si es así entonces no tienes por qué negarte. Y para que lo sepas YO jamás apuesto a una mala jugada.- refuto el menor con arrogancia sacando de quicio al rubio.

-De acuerdo.- acepto sin pensar y Kakashi sonrió con suficiencia.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad después de un rato y Minato veía caer su suerte al escuchar el estruendoso llamado de una pelirroja que agitaba su mano mientras corría hacia ellos.

-¡Minato-kun!- Kakashi sonrió de lado y extendió la mano hacia el mayor.

-Espera. Aun no has ganado.- dijo con desesperación el rubio al mismo tiempo que llegaba la pelirroja a su lado.

-¿Que hacen chicos? - pregunto ingenuamente la muchacha.

-¡Kushina! - le llamo de repente el rubio la joven parpadeo confusa un par de veces por la efusividad del rubio- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿De qué hablas Minato-kun?- pregunto ella obviamente sin entender. Minato se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara, golpeándose en la frente con frustración.

-¿Porque no te rindes de una buena vez? - dijo el menor metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Kushina que ladeo el rostro en confusión mirándolos a ambos, el menor le devolvió la mirada y decidió explicarle- Minato-san dijo que hoy veríamos a algunos de sus amigos y que por supuesto usted no estaba incluida.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida y remarco dando el tiro de gracia al rubio al decir.

-Hoy habíamos quedado de ir a comer juntos ¿Recuerdas? - se dirigió a Minato y después miro al menor - Pero de que vienen más personas es cierto... En cuanto a si es amigo de Minato-kun pues, será esperar para ver si se llevan bien.- comento distraída la joven- aunque yo espero que se lleve bien contigo Kakashi-kun.

No supo porque pero aquella declaración provoco un escalofrió en el peli plata, tan seguro como era no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente no podría hacer aquello. Solo esperaba que aquel desconocido no fuese un completo imbécil como los que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo aquel joven de piel morena y cabellos chocolates, pareció cualquier cosa menos un imbécil. Aquel hermoso doncel de finas facciones no era lo que había esperado y supo que a partir de ese instante no podría escapar de esos hermoso ojos color cajeta. Hasta ese momento había pensado que la vida era gris, turbia y aburrida pero ahora el color vibraba con forme aquel chico se dirigía hacia ellos. Y ahora lo único que quería era poder conocerlo…

-Hola, soy Umino Iruka es un placer conocerte Hatake Kakashi-kun…

Continuara…

**Notas Finales: **Ojala y valga un RR! nos vemos en la que sigue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola les dejo el segundo capitulo espero lo disfruten.**

**AD: Fic de la serie Acorde Gemelo publicada en Amor yaoi. Bajo mi mismo seudónimo. Si quieren leerlas avisarme y les mando el link  
**

**Capítulo 2 Y entonces te vi...**

* * *

Japón... Seis meses antes...

Siempre me eh considerado alguien común y corriente, de aspecto e inteligencia promedio, sin ningún talento, nada especial... Mi cabello y mis ojos son poco comunes en un japonés por el color chocolate y no ébano que un Japonés debe tener, pero sería la única mención digna de comentar. Mi piel morena tampoco es común en un japonés pero eso se debe a mi trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidor de periódicos así que tampoco es algo que me haga distinto de alguien común. Solo soy un chico que trabaja bajo el sol mañero para poder sobrevivir.

Algunas personas suelen preguntarme porque trabajo si aún tengo catorce años y cuando les respondo con una sonriente cara que soy huérfano, las personas me miran sin saber que responder pero al menos si sonrió no me miraran con lastima y me felicitaran por esforzarme cada día, tal vez sea algo premeditado de mi parte sonreír cuando me preguntan algo tan delicado pero es mejor de esa forma.

De todos modos explicar que mi madre murió cuando era muy joven como para poder recordarla y que nunca supe quien fue mi padre… bueno eso no puede ser más complicado ¿Cierto? Aunque tampoco me interesa a estas alturas. Mi única familia viva eran mi abuelo y mi tío la razón por la que no vivo con ellos es básicamente porque mi madre fue repudiada por mi abuelo, cuando se enteró de que me esperaba, y por ende mi tío tampoco está muy encariñado conmigo.

No conozco los detalles, pero debido a mi nacimiento mí madre pasó muchas penurias, se enamoró de mi padre muy joven y fue embarazada y dejada a su suerte por él, el tipo era un bastardo, pues cuando mi abuelo repudio a mi madre el desapareció.

Parece una de esas historias de las novelas que disfrutan muchas señoras grandes, en lo que a mí respecta, mientras no tenga que toparme con mi abuelo ni mi tío seré feliz, la última vez que los vi fue hace un año, cuando decidí vivir por mi cuenta, mi madre al parecer dejo un fondo y un departamento donde vivió conmigo hasta que enfermo y murió, el lugar no es muy grande pero es un techo y por ahora mi hogar.

Es un lugar decente para quedarme, aunque no puedo estar desentendido del todo de mi familia materna, porque aun soy menor de edad, al menos no están sobre mi todo el tiempo, puedo ir y venir a mi antojo, recibo cada mes una pensión de mi abuelo pero nunca he tocado nada de ese dinero, no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si lo usara en todo caso solo necesito pocas cosas y voy a la escuela en bici por lo que no gasto en pasajes y como se trata de un secundaria publica la matricula no es cara.

Hoy también debo ir a repartir periódicos, por lo que debo darme prisa o se me hará tarde. Mi rutina es simple todas las mañanas después de levantarme y desayunar salgo al puesto de imprenta para recibir mi trabajo del día generalmente solo voy cuatro días por semana pero nos falta un repartidor y el jefe me pidió ayudarlo por ahora, en lo que conseguía uno más por lo que la lista de clientes que debo cubrir se hizo el doble de larga.

Montado en mi bici con el aire pegándome directamente en el rostro me siento muy bien, el primer barrio lo cubro fácilmente la ruta ya me es familiar pero cuando logro llegar al segundo algo me distrae.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Música?- Balbuceo en voz alta. No logro encontrar el lugar de donde viene. – No parece de un estéreo… ¿Un piano? ¿Alguien estará tocando a esta hora?

Sin poder evitarlo seguí el sonido, era tranquilo y llego de energía sonaba como el mar, y fluía como el agua, una hermosa interpretación, llegue a la reja de una casa grande, con ventanales de cristal grandes, las cortinas estaban levantadas y se podía ver un gran piano de cola justo en medio de una sala con pocas cosas, la ventana principal estaba abierta por eso es que el sonido podía viajar tan lejos.

Una mujer tocaba el piano, desde mi posición solo podía ver su cabello rojo y su piel blanca en contraste ¿Sera extranjera? Lucia muy feliz tocando el piano ¿Cómo se llamara la canción? No me di cuenta pero cerré los ojos inconscientemente, parecía que las notas del piano se apreciaban mejor si lo hacía, me quede absorto en la música sin poder resistirme y sin darme cuenta de cuando finalizo, hasta que…

-Hola, ¿Te ha gustado?- Pregunto con entusiasmo la mujer que antes estaba tocando el piano y ahora estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Me sonroje al instante, era una mujer muy hermosa, sus ojos eran de un color violeta intenso, y su cabello rojo le daba un contrate increíble a su piel cremosa, antes no lo había notado por que el piano la cubría parcialmente. -¿Estas bien? Pareces algo rojo…

-¿EH? ¡Si!... digo, ¡no es nada! – Dije balbuceando obviamente nervioso. -¡Toca excelente el piano! – Ella lo miro confundida y sonrió contenta, me puse más nervioso por conocer a alguien tan bella, y baje la cara apenado.

Kushina observo divertida al pequeño joven en su puerta, por un segundo había pensado que sus vecinos habían ido a pedirle que se calle cuando diviso su silueta en la puerta, pero el jovencito frente a ella parecía ser su repartidor de periódicos. Vio con mucho interés como agachaba la cabeza y decidió averiguar que hacía por ahí, era obvio que repartiendo periódicos pero necesitaba hacerle sentir cómodo.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la mayor con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. El menor levanto la mirada con un tenue carmín en las mejillas aun y respondió aun tenso por los nervios.

-¡Iruka! ¡Umino Iruka! – respondió mas efusivo de lo que esperaba el moreno.

-¿Te puedo llamar Iru-chan? ¿Eres un doncel cierto?- indago la joven rápidamente y sin detenerse a que el menor respondiera prosiguió- ¡Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki! Puedes llamarme Kushina-san, dime Iru-chan ¿Tu repartirás mi periódico de ahora en adelante? –Dijo apoyando su mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa. Iruka ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo la peli roja se había acercado a él hasta estar frente a frente separados solamente por la reja de la casa. - Había escuchado que Misuri-kun había renunciado porque está en exámenes este año. ¡Es cierto! Si ya terminaste de repartir periódicos ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? ¡Odio comer sola! ¿Si? ¿Qué me dices Iru-chan?

Termino de decir la mayor y para Iruka fue difícil rechazar el ofrecimiento, la mujer había resultado tan avasalladora como su nombre decía, "Uzumaki" significaba "remolino". Apenas había podido entender la mitad de sus preguntas y la mayoría ellas habían sido respondidas por ella misma. Para Iruka era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan hiperactivo.

-Lo siento, aun no termino me faltan unos diez lugares para terminar.- Respondió lo más rápido que pudo, viendo como el rostro de la mujer se tornaba decaído ante su respuesta- ¡Pero en cuanto termine puedo volver si quiere! –agrego y la cara de la joven se transformó a una más contenta.

-¿Enserio? Gracias Iru-chan sabía que eras un buen niño. Ten cuidado te esperare para desayunar juntos.- Le dijo despidiéndose de el con una deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras agitaba su mano en el aire dándole adiós. Para Iruka fue imposible dejar de mirar hacia atrás mientras la joven se despedía de él, así que se fue arrastrando la bicicleta por un tiempo.

Cuando la hubo perdido de vista se trepo de nuevo a su bici y pedaleo rápido para terminar con su trabajo por ese día. Volvió esa mañana a desayunar con la joven pianista y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en una nueva rutina.

A partir del primer encuentro con Kushina, Iruka se mostraba más feliz, visitar a la joven pianista era muy divertido una vez que te acostumbrabas a su alocada forma de hablar, ella tocaba el piano para él y cada vez que la escuchaba sentía que algo se movía en su pecho, era como si la música se apoderara del mundo en el instante en que los dedos de la mayor se deslizaban por las teclas del piano.

Como le gustaría tocar de esa manera. En una de sus visitas la mayor de dejo tocar con ella, tocaba una serie de notas con sus dedos y él debía reproducirlas. Al principio él no se creía capaz de poder hacerlo pero conforme ella le alentó decidió intentarlo, tal vez se avergonzaría a si mismo pero al menos podría intentarlo.

-¡Bien ahora es tu turno!- Dijo entusiasmada la pelo rojo. Iruka trago fuerte y coloco sus dedos en posición sentía una extraña emoción incluso si no lo hacía bien, Kushina- san no se burlaría de él. Y sin más deslizo sus dedos por las teclas cerrando los ojos, incluso podía escuchar el sonido como el que producía Kushina-san, pero seguro que cuando los abriera la joven estaría adolorida de los oídos. ¡Él no podía haber tocado tan bien como se lo imagino!

Abrió lentamente los ojos y busco la mirada a la mayor que sentad a su lado le veía con los ojos dilatados de impresión. ¿Había sonado tan mal? Se preguntó el moreno.

-Iru-chan… eso fue…- balbuceo la mayor. ¡Por dios sonó tan mal que no sabe cómo decírmelo!

-¡No se preocupe Kushina-san sé que sonó espantoso! - le dijo a la mayor

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Fue perfecto! ¡¿Seguro que es tu primera vez tocando uno de estos?!- Dijo como de costumbre atropelladamente mientras señalaba al piano y se acercaba a él, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. El solo se atrevió a afirmar en respuesta a su última pregunta.

-Kushina-san no tiene que elogiarme, sé que no soy bueno… -Comento el sin mucha convicción al notar que la joven lo miraba aun con cara de "no puede ser"

-¡Iru-chan! ¡Debes venir conmigo a Inglaterra! –dijo de repente interrumpiendo lo que él decía.

-¡¿EH?! – Fue su inteligente respuesta a su petición.- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

-¡Un talento como el tuyo no puede quedarse estancado en esta isla! – Grito de repente poniéndose de pie, con el puño levantado en señal de esfuerzo. Lo miro con gesto decidido. Aquel que ponía siempre que quería obtener algo y que el había enfrentado justo a los diez segundo de conocerla.- ¿Tienes pasaporte? ¡No importa! No hay tiempo que perder si no lo tienes hay que ir a solicitarlo hoy mismo.- dijo ella apartándose del piano y yendo hacia la sala de estar dejándolo perturbado como de costumbre ante su hiperactividad.

Se giró sobre el piano y coloco sus dedos por encima de la escala que antes la mayor le había enseñado y esta vez sin cerrar los ojos comenzó a tocar, inesperadamente sus dedos producción un sonido hermoso no la desentonada y sin ritmo que pensó que haría al inicio, ¿Podía tocar el piano? ¿Estaba tocándolo? ¿No era un sueño? Se detuvo y pellizco su mejilla para probar.

-¿Duele verdad?- escucho la voz de la joven a su lado que apoyaba sus mejillas entre sus manos mientras lo miraba, asustándolo ¿Cuándo había vuelto? - ¡Iru-chan! ¡Tienes talento natural!

-¿no lo dices enserio cierto?- dijo el menor abrumado.

-¡nunca he dicho nada mas enserio! –dijo con su efusividad habitual la mayor. –tú mismo acabas de comprobarlo… el piano te respondió cuando lo tocaste, si recibes lecciones en forma podrás afinar ese talento escondido. ¡Estoy segura! ¡Desde que vi tus manos supe que estaban hechas para esto!

-¡estas mintiendo!- refuto el menor alterado- ¡Soy común y corriente! ¡No tengo talento! ¡Yo, no puedo ser apto para esto!

Kushina por primera vez desde que había conocido a Iruka mostro su otra faceta, a los ojos del menor lucia como un demonio rojo, ¡se enfadado!

-¡no me obligues a golpearte!- le advirtió con su aura aterradora. Iruka se limitó a negar con la cabeza efusivamente y la mayor sonrió satisfecha eliminando aquel impulsivo ataque de ira- ¡así esta mejor! Comprende que era tu destino venir a mí esa mañana.

-¿que?

-¿Sabes? Se supone que yo debía marcharme al día siguiente a Inglaterra, no estoy segura porque pero después de que te conocí sentí la necesidad de quedarme más tiempo, y me dije "¿Por qué no nos quedamos un día más?" y lo hice cada día desde que te conocí y ha pasado un mes desde entonces. –Termino de contarle la mayor con aquella mirada gentil que solía tener cunado le miraba, y ese modo hiperactivo de hablar. – y hoy entendí la razón, cuando regresaste y me diste mi periódico tus manos grades me llamaron la atención.- dijo con ternura al tiempo que le tomaba de las manos y acariciaba sus dedos- Estas manos fueron hechas para crear música… y ¡yo te enseñare a hacerlo! –dijo decidida. Con aquel gesto que era imposible de refutar, sus ojos brillando de la emoción y su determinación escapando por cada uno de sus poros.

Iruka comprendió que la mayor no se rendiría fácilmente. Así que no pudo negarse, no cuando ella había llamado destino a su encuentro.

-¿Kushina-san? – Le llamo y ella le devolvió un gesto despistado- ¿está segura de esto? –Ella sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo en respuesta, el suspiro derrotado y sonrió inseguro.- Bien, si el destino quiso que conociera a Kushina-san, creo que no puedo rechazarlo ¿verdad?

-¡no, no puedes! ¡Aun si tengo que secuestrarte te llevare a Inglaterra y te presentare a mi maestro!

¿Aun si lo secuestraba? Se dijo nervioso, bueno era Kushina-san de la que hablaba seguro que cumpliría su palabra.

Después de ese día Kushina insistió en ir a la casa de su abuelo y pedir su custodia, pues al ser menor de edad solo podía salir del país con autorización de su tutor legal, el encuentro fue más tenso de lo que Iruka había imaginado, después de todo había sido la primera vez que hablaba con su abuelo desde que se había mudado al departamento que su madre le había heredado.

La casa de su abuelo era tradicional, amplia y con varios jardines, eran de clase media pero poseían una pequeña empresa aunque no sabía de qué después de todo aun si se interesara por ayudarle su abuelo jamás se lo permitiría por lo que Iruka había aprendido a no meter las narices donde no le llamaban.

-¿Quieres que ese niño se vaya a Inglaterra contigo?- inquirió su abuelo con voz cruda y mirada afilada. Kushina lucía un semblante serio pero no se intimido ante su abuelo.

-¡Así es señor! ¡Iruka-kun tiene mucho potencial! –respondió ella con seriedad. Mi abuelo pareció examinarla por mucho tiempo. Inesperadamente se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara pero no era una sonrisa genuina, parecía despectiva y hasta cierto punto burlona. ¿Se estaba burlando de Kushina-san acaso? O ¿era porque lo consideraba con potencial?

-¡Ese niño no sirve para nada!- dijo de repente su abuelo mirándolo con crueldad. Por un segundo Iruka sintió que perdía la capacidad de respirar, era la primera vez que su abuelo se dignaba siquiera a mirarlo y resultaba de esa forma.

-¡Si usted piensa eso no puedo hacer nada para que cambie de parecer!- dijo molesta Kushina a su lado- ¡Pero, absténgase de hacer comentario como esos por favor! –La mirada determinada de Kushina-san fue suficiente para que el anciano extendiera un papel frente a ella.

-Esa es la custodia legal de Iruka, no tiene nombre escrito así que puede hacer lo que quiera. –dijo con monotonía el anciano. Kushina acerco su mano hacia el papel y sin apartar la mirada del anciano la tomo diciendo.

-De ahora en adelante Iruka-kun estaba bajo mi protección… Gracias por su colaboración señor. – el anciano le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada. – no tenemos ningún otro asunto con usted pero Iruka-kun quiere decirle algo.

En cuanto su nombre salió de los labios de la mayor, el moreno se tensó trago saliva varias veces antes de poder decir lo que quería. Era obvio que su abuelo le despreciaba y eso no cambiaría jamás, pero debía al menos dar las gracias por haberlo cuidado cuando su madre había muerto.

-Sé que no soy bien recibido por usted…- dijo sin mucha convicción y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta del banco con un sello en ella- Pero quería devolverle esto.- se paró de su lugar y la puso al alcance del anciano. –Por favor tómelo.

Kushina se puso de pie y le llamo para irse, en ningún momento su abuelo le dijo nada, ni tomo la libreta, de cierto modo el esperaba que su abuelo al menos le deseara un buen viaje o le dijera que era alguien especial. Pero eso solo podía pasar en el fondo de sus sueños, para su abuelo el solo era un niño indeseado y huérfano que manchaba su apellido. Solo eso. Por eso había devuelto todo el dinero que él le había depositado el último año que vivió solo. Nunca toco nada de ese dinero y tenía suficiente para comprar su boleto a Inglaterra sin regreso a Japón. Después de todo el destino le había enviado a Kushina-san para ir a Inglaterra y no podía eludirlo.

El día llego y tras unos días agitados de mudanza y preparativos para su partida. Al fin estaba listo, en la escuela no tenía muchos amigos solo uno de hecho y su despedida fue natural, no hubo lágrimas de por medio ni nada, solo un adiós simple y un "buen viaje". Kushina-san estaba con él en la sala de espera del aeropuerto pronto anunciarían la hora de embarque.

-¿estas nervioso? – le pregunto de repente la mayor. El sonrió con evidente nerviosismo y ella le correspondió la sonrisa.- ¡Todo saldrá bien ya veras, el avión no se caerá ni nada!

-¡Podría dejar de decir cosas que dan miedo!- le pidió poniéndose azul de la angustia y ella comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

El vuelo seria largo y los asientos aunque cómodos no lo resultaban tanto para el segundo día de viaje. En un avión las cosas que se permitían hacer eran muy limitadas y la única que encontraba entretenida era estudiar las partituras que Kushina-san le había dado, así que la mayor parte del día se las pasaba leyendo las composiciones y aprendiendo de ellas, preguntándole a Kushina-san de sus dudas y sintiéndose algo impaciente por no poder practicar aun nada de lo que estaba aprendiendo.

En algún momento la mayor se quedó dormida de tanto estudiar con él, y sin más tuvo que estudiar por su cuenta, ¡si tan solo pudiese hacer algo más que solo ver las partituras! Pensó el con disgusto, y entonces lo escucho. Sonaba bajo y lejano pero era sin dudas la canción que estaba estudiando pero no era piano lo que escuchaba, era un instrumento diferente. Logro divisar que el sonido venia de los audífonos que Kushina-san tenía en sus oídos, estaba dormida profundamente y uno de los cascos se había caído de su oreja.

Lo tomo y se lo coloco en la propia al fin pudo decir con seguridad que era un violín lo que oía, cerró los ojos para poder escucharla mejor y el sonido transmitió un sentimiento de nostalgia y añoranza ¿Quién era el intérprete? Busco en las manos de la pianista el reproductor de mp3 para leer el nombre y se decepciono un poco cuando en la pantalla solo se leía "Trac 07" tal vez solo era un violinista que le había gustado ha Kushina-san por su hermosa música, se dijo y sin más callo dormido el resto del viaje.

Inglaterra había resultado una ciudad muy agitada y activa, rodeada por galerías de arte, salas de música, museos e innumerables fuentes de distracción no podías aburrirte. En la primavera inicio su segundo curso de secundaria, Kushina-san solo le dijo que un amigo le había recomendado el colegio. Su inglés no era muy bueno pero se defendía bastante bien, así que las clases no le resultaron muy agobiantes, afortunadamente sus compañeros fueron amables con él desde el principio y fue como si siempre hubiesen compartido clases con ellos.

Había aprendido a manejarse muy rápido en la ciudad, y podía ir de la casa de Kushina-san hasta la escuela por sí mismo y volver sin perderse ¡un gran logro! Sus lecciones habían empezado con el profesor que había enseñado a Kushina-san. Todo estaba yendo viento en popa. O al menos era así hasta que lo vio por primera vez.

Era un chico que nuca había visto porque sus clases estaban en edificios distintos, ese día se había comprado un pan y una caja de leche para merendar antes del almuerzo, tenía hambre porque no había desayunado esa mañana, así que se fue al pasillo y se apoyó en la ventana para comer con tranquilidad su pan. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue su hermoso cabello plateado, incluso entre los ingleses el ser rubio era muy poco común la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían el cabello café o negro, muy pocos tenían la cabellera rubia o de otro color, por lo que se me hizo un poco curioso que nunca lo hubiese visto.

Él estaba de espaldas en la otra ventana, parecía ocupado leyendo algo aunque no estaba seguro, a pesar de que le pareció un doncel, sus hombros eran anchos y era al menos cinco centímetros más alto que él. Una chica se le acerco, lucia sonrojada y nerviosa, ¿tal vez era guapo? Se preguntó mientras daba una mordida a su pan y seguidamente lo escupía al escuchar.

-¡Me gustas! ¡Por favor se mi novio!

No se lo habían dicho a él, pero le tomo por sorpresa el haber sido capaz de poder escuchar a la chica desde ahí, el eco de los pasillos era impresionante. Pensó que la chica había estado tan nerviosa que quizá grito con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Dirigió su mirada a la pareja del otro pasillo sin poder evitarlo tal vez sería un mirón pero el había llegado ahí primero y ella había dicho algo vergonzoso sin más ¡No era su culpa!

-¿Kakashi? –le llamo la joven con voz nerviosa pero normal, he Iruka supo que no importara como hablara se escucharía de todos modos. Se fijó en la espalda del chico con pelo plateado frente a la ventana y al fin se dio cuenta de que no se había ni inmutado con la confesión de la chica a su lado. Vio que le hizo un ademan con un dedo como pidiéndole un segundo, para que ella no volviese a llamarle.

Y sin saber porque hasta él se enfadó, después de unos segundos más bajo la mano, y cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, se enderezo, pues apoyaba su espalda contra la ventana y se giró hacia la chica a su lado que lo miraba sonrojada.

-Lo siento,- Le dijo el con tono de pena, e Iruka pensó que la estaba rechazando pero - ¿Necesitabas algo? – Siguió quitándose algo de los oídos- Estaba muy concentrado leyendo y no escuche lo que me dijiste…

Iruka sintió que un tic se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo ¿no la escucho dijo? ¡Si, grito tan alto que seguramente la escucharon hasta el tercer nivel de la escuela! ¡Es un insensible!

La chica tenía las manos contraídas en su pecho mirando al chico frente a ella y después de lo que para Iruka resulto ser un largo minuto la chica sonrió ¿qué?

-No…-se aclaró la garganta- No es nada, Ya va a empezar la clase de química, ¿podrías ser mi compañero hoy? –le pregunto ella obviamente conteniéndose, Iruka sintió un coraje recorrerle desde el fondo de su pecho ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Quién se creía ese chico que era? La joven realmente parecería afectada pero hacia lo imposible por contenerse.

La caja de leche que Iruka sostenía en su mano se desparramo por la fuerza con la que se había enojado y sin poder evitarlo, grito.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, la cordura volvió a él se tapó la boca y pudo ver al fin el rostro del peli plata aunque solo fue un segundo, pues se agacho para ocultarse de los dos al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- escucho que la chica pregunto.

-Seguro que nadie, vamos a clases Kate…- secundo el peli plata.

Iruka se quedó sentado por un rato en el pasillo, evocando el leve segundo en el que ese chico se giró hacia él. Y por alguna extraña razón su corazón palpitaba como loco y sentía su cara roja. ¿Porque? ¡Seguro solo se debía a la adrenalina de ver algo asombroso a pleno día! ¡Si, era eso!

Más tarde ese día al volver a casa, el pensamiento de que aquel chico era muy guapo no lo dejo dormir. La semana siguió su curso y pronto término, aunque sin saber porque era consciente de la cabellera plateada de aquel chico de la ventana, desde es día en que lo vio por primera vez sus ojos orbitaban sin saber cómo hacia él. Le había visto rodeado de mujeres y donceles la mayoría del tiempo y por los grititos que lanzaban a su alrededor había aprendido su nombre, ¡no es que le importase mucho! Pero era indecente que todo el tiempo se reuniera gente a su alrededor. Además de que no lograba comprender como era posible que a pesar de que ese chico parecía rechazar a todos de manera fría siempre estaba rodeado de gente, ¡Que hipocresía!

El último día de la semana escolar había terminado y él se fue con la visión de un Hatake Kakashi rodeado de gente con la que obviamente no quería estar, si fuese él nunca se acercaría a alguien tan hipócrita como ese chico.

Al llegar a casa Kushina-san lo recibió con una noticia.

-¡Iru-chan! ¿Sabes? Minato-kun vuelve de Italia hoy, voy a presentártelo un día de estos. Es un músico muy talentoso. –Decía en su característica efusividad la mayor.- Y él tiene un primo que es de tu edad, él también es músico, ¡un violinista! Y escuche de Minato que quería que fuese su compañera de concurso pero ya estoy demasiado grande para entrar al concurso con él, y tu estas aprendiendo… ¡Por eso se me ocurrió decirle a Minato que me ayudase a presentarte con el! ¿No es genial? ¡Podrás entrar a un concurso!

-Kushina-san, cálmese por favor,- pidió como de costumbre agobiado el menor por ser incapaz de seguir el ritmo de conversación de la mayor.- ¿Cómo puedo entrar a un concurso si no tengo mucho tiempo tomando lecciones? ¡Solo seré una carga para el primo de tu amigo!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Iru-chan ten más confianza en ti! ¡Estoy segura de que Kakashi-kun estará complacido por ser tu compañero!- dijo la joven.

¿Eh?

-¿quién?- pregunto a medias.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió confundida la mayor.

-¿Kushina?- se escuchó una tercera voz, proveniente de la cocina. - ¿Vas a comer ramen conmigo? – la sola palabra "Ramen" coloco un brillo disparatado en los ojos violetas de la mujer que sin atender a más preguntas corrió a ver a su hermano mayor en la cocina. Dejando a Iruka con la duda de si ese Kakashi y el de su colegio serian la misma persona. Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, salió de la escuela y se plantó en la entrada, Kushina-san le había dicho que Minato le pasaría a buscar junto con su primo para ir a comer todos. Tenía más o menos diez minutos esperando cuando vio que un ruidoso rubio de ojos de un azul intenso sacudía su mano y llamaba un nombre que reconoció sin intención alguna de admitirlo… giro su vista y fue obvio que el comportamiento del pelo plata había cambiado aunque imperceptiblemente, ¿Quién sería esa persona que lo acompañaba de la mano?

Media hora más tarde, para su sorpresa Kushina-san le había mandado un mensaje informándole de la confusión que había habido y que siguiera esperando un poco más hasta que llegaran, grande fue su sorpresa al ver de nuevo el auto que se había llevado a Kakashi y a su rubio acompañante de vuelta y con la hiperactiva Kushina-san sentada en el lugar del copiloto.

-¡Iru-chan! –saludo la mayor agitando su mano en un comportamiento similar al que había visto en el rubio anteriormente. Se veía que eran amigos cercanos. Tanto ella como el rubio quien supuso seria Minato-san bajaron del auto para saludarlo.

-Lamento no haberte llevado cuando vine aquí, pero creo que Kushina-chan no me explico muy bien lo que debía hacer. La chica solo hizo un puchero por el comentario. Y el sonido de la puerta trasera del auto se dejó escuchar una tercera vez.

Parecía que esto era un sueño, pero no de los bonitos ¡No! Era de esos sueños en los que te despertabas de sopetón con la cara pálida, con escalofríos, y completamente sudado, ¡si esto era una pesadilla! Pero no podía ser grosero no con Kushina-san y Minato-san presentes. Por eso se esforzó y compuso una sonrisa, si ese chico era un insensible y un hipócrita consumado el podía llevarle el juego o… al menos lo intentaría…

Espero a que el pelo plata se acercara a él lo suficiente y sonriendo le dijo.

-Hola, soy Umino Iruka es un placer conocerte Hatake Kakashi-kun…- el aludido pareció francamente sorprendido por el saludo, pero Iruka se recordó que ese chico era un experto farsante, hipócrita no podía confiar en que sus expresiones fuesen sinceras.

-¿Iru -chan?- Le llamo curiosa Kushina- ¿Ya conocías a Kakashi-kun? No recuerdo haberte dicho su nombre completo.

Por un segundo Iruka sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, pero su maravilloso ingenio salió a rescatarlo.

-No, pero en esta escuela no es alguien desconocido ¿verdad Hatake-kun? – dijo consiguiendo disimular la ansiedad que se apodero de le momentáneamente- eres un chico muy popular…

-…- el peli plata se limitó a observarlo con sospecha, parecía que se había dado cuenta de que casi había metido la pata. Repentinamente, la cara Kakashi se ilumino con una sonrisa que de sincera no tenía nada y extendiéndole la mano le dijo.

- Puedes llamarme Kakashi, no estamos en Japón y se oye raro. Yo te llamare Iruka también así que no te preocupes, por eso llevémonos bien…- Iruka sin poder rechazar del todo su saludo acepto estrechar su mano, pero no aceptaría llamarlo por su nombre no quería ser amigo de alguien como él.

-Sí, llevémonos bien Hatake-kun…- La ceja del peli plata se estremeció levemente al escucharle pero solo sonrió en respuesta, y le soltó.

Los dos mayores miraban con interés el breve intercambio, y concluyeron que sus palabras y sus acciones no eran compatibles, parecían dispuesto a declararse la guerra ahí mismo ¡los adolescentes daban miedo!

-Minato-san se hace tarde, y tengo apetito vámonos de una vez.- dijo con indiferencia Kakashi y con la misma subió de vuelta al auto. Iruka se quedó viendo en su dirección con la sonrisa de mascara aun, Kushina se rasco la mejilla algo preocupada y Minato se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-Supongo que es la reacción más decente hasta ahora.- susurro el rubio con una sonrisa.- ¡Vamos a comer! – declaro y a Iruka no le quedo de otras más que seguir a ambos mayores. Esa tarde sería una muy, muy, muy larga tarde….

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Príncipe arrogante…

Me pregunto qué fue lo de hace un momento... No quiero pensar que por primera vez alguien me trata con condescendencia, pero aquella clara reacción de rechazo fue muy real… Umino Iruka… parece un chico algo interesante, aunque no estoy seguro de definirlo así. Si realmente rechazo mis buenas intenciones ¿Por qué lo hizo? No recuerdo habérmelo topado antes de hoy…

Al verlo de reojo me doy cuenta que mi primera impresión fue exagerada, no es más atractivo que yo, sin embargo tiene cierto aire de encanto, pero pensar que el mundo adquiría color cuando venía hacia mí fue excesiva, bueno eso solo prueba que no puedes juzgar a alguien por su fachada tan fácilmente ¿Verdad? Siendo yo el vivo ejemplo ¿Cómo pude dejarlo pasar? quizá si dejase de fruncir el ceño y parecer incomodo se vería mejor, o al menos me habría engañado por más tiempo ah˜ ojala que no se tome mucho tiempo esta reunión, tengo que practicar una nueva pieza, sin embargo ¿Por qué intenta alejarse de mi tan obviamente? ¡Ni que quisiera que se acercara tampoco! Pero ahora empiezo a enfadarme por esa actitud ¿le habré hecho algo? ¡No lo creo!

Pensamientos como esos ocupaban la mente del pelo plata mientras miraba el reflejo de Iruka a través de la ventanilla del auto. Apoyaba su mentón sobré su palma extendida hacia arriba. No obstante, esta era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba frio cuando él le hablaba, no es que le importará pero era una novedad ¿Quizá era tímido?

Lentamente se giró sobre si para poder hablarle una vez más, sería interesante ver qué pasaba si le hablaba de nuevo, de todos modos debía al menos intentar tratarle por el bien de su reputación.

Intentare llamarlo una vez más, si eso no resulta, entonces será la prueba de que me equivoque con él, y solo me deje llevar por su apariencia… tiene que ser la mejor actuación que haya hecho hasta ahora, veremos que tanto me equivoque contigo Iruka.

-Iruka…- le llame con dulzura en la voz y mirada desencantada, este gesto era imposible que pudiese fallar. El mencionado solo me miro de reojo con reticencia y regreso la vista al frente con lo que se podría calificar como un gesto de insolencia, ¡Cálmate Kakashi! Todavía no cedas, aunque es claro que eso de ahora no era para nada timidez, lo intentaré una vez más y si no funciona entonces lo dejare por la paz. Que no funcione solo significará que al igual que los demás es una perdida mi tiempo…

– Oye… - dije un poco más afectado, como si su actitud anterior me hubiese afectado- ¿De casualidad te he hecho algo? - El me miro con sorpresa aunque no respondió.- no sé si son imaginaciones mías pero siento que no te agrado, si te he hecho algo podrías decirme ¿que fue? – seguí hablando con aparente congoja, vi como lentamente arqueo una ceja con sospecha. –Si fue porque decidí llamarte por tu nombre y eso te disgusto, me disculpare… vivías en Japón hasta hace poco ¿verdad? Supongo que tus costumbres aun…

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar así?- me dijo claramente fastidiado en voz baja, interrumpiendo lo que decía al instante yo solo lo mire con desconcierto- No necesitas aparentar nada conmigo

-¿Que? ¿De qué hablas? – intente decir pero él me ignoro y volvió su mirada al frente.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?! ¿Aparentar? ¿Se refiere a mí? No sé por qué pero está empezando a fastidiarme pensé antes de girarme de nuevo hacia la ventana guardándome la molestia bajo una fachada de decepción, tengo que calmarme antes de que lleguemos al restaurante…. No puedo revelar mi verdadera personalidad, no con Kushina-san presente… No debo… ¡Olvídalo! ¡Estoy molesto! ¡Solo es un idiota más! ¡Que decepción!

-Tsk…- chasque la lengua sin poder evitarlo, y mis ojos orbitaron inmediatamente a Kushina-san para ver si lo había notado, sin embargo ella iba atenta al camino y a nada mas, un suspiro aliviado salió automáticamente al verla.

A partir de ese instante ninguno de los dos menores se dirigió nuevamente la palabra. Kushina y Minato podían sentir la tensión que se cernían entre ellos. Kushina incapaz de poder soportarla decidió encender el estéreo, para llenar el incómodo silencio.

-¡Minato-kun! ¿Tienes algún CD por aquí? –pregunto ansiosa sin saber muy bien porque. El rubio la miro de reojo e igual de ansioso respondió con una risita forzada.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, en la guantera!- la joven se apresuró a poner uno relajándose cuando el sonido inundó el auto.

Tras media hora de camino, llegaron al fin a su destino, Kakashi bajo junto con su mochila de la escuela y se paró en una postura relajada en la cera mientras esperaba a que el resto le alcanzara, Minato encontró curioso que bajara con todo. Y le dijo.

-Kakashi, ¿porque no dejas tus cosas? Al fin y al cabo volveremos juntos- el menor le miro con una expresión de indiferencia disfrazada de despiste tan natural que no pudo evitar pensar que era un chico con mucho talento para la actuación ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Se preguntó realmente curioso mientras el menor sacaba su celular y billetera, posteriormente con una sonrisa traviesa le lanzo la mochila al rubio quien apenas la atrapó, pues por más que viera ese comportamiento en el menor no se acostumbraba más bien lo asustaba, sobre todo porque ese comportamiento podría solo significar una cosa… ¡Kakashi se había enojado! Y la mirada fría que le dedico por apenas un segundo solo hizo que tragara en seco ¡La pubertad asustaba! Apenas pudo hablar dijo

– ¡Mínimo tráela hasta aquí!- reprocho fingiendo que no lo había notado.

-Minato-san fuiste quien dijo que la dejará – devolvió el pelo plata con voz serena y su impecable sonrisa. Minato trago en seco más atemorizado aun y volvió a pensar con pánico ¿Por qué esta tan molesto? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Al fin se dio cuenta de que lo traje a la fuerza conmigo?

-Sí, si ya sé…- dijo intentando sonar irritado en respuesta, aunque el leve temblor en su voz le delato.

-eh… pareces algo pálido Minato-san ¿estás bien? –pregunto Kakashi con un tono inesperadamente afable y preocupado. El rubio simplemente sonrió nervioso en respuesta. Y el pelo plata solo se encogió de hombro en gesto de que él no tenía remedio sin que su sonrisa gélida abandonase su rostro.

Kushina e Iruka observaron el intercambio con aire curioso, la peli roja sonrió genuinamente por la "ligereza" de Kakashi al tratar a Minato, ¡Esos dos se llevaban muy bien! Pensó contenta. E Iruka quien se percató del falso comportamiento del pelo plata, se limitó a mirarlo reprobatoriamente.

-¡Es cierto!- intervino de repente la joven- Minato-kun debo ir a la librería que esta al final de la calle se pueden adelantar al restaurante yo volveré en seguida.- anuncio comenzado a caminar. Minato aventó la mochila del menor al auto cerro con llave la puerta y caminando en un trote hasta la chica consiguió alcanzarla. ¡Era su oportunidad de poner distancia con su primo! Al menos hasta que su humor mejorará y dejara de actuar tan terrorífico... Los dos menores se quedaron de pie en la acera sin decir ni siquiera una palabra.

Al ver a la pareja alejarse, la sonrisa que aparentaba amabilidad y paciencia en Kakashi se borró de su cara automáticamente, y sus ojos se tornaron fríos como el hielo sin disimulación alguna de su parte, Iruka lo miro por un segundo ofuscado por el contraste de ese simple gesto y se quedó congelado, era como si aquellas perlas negras hubiesen lanzado un maleficio sobre el impidiéndole dar un paso. Pareció una eternidad pero en realidad fue solo un segundo lo que permanecieron en contacto sus ojos.

-¿Cuánto más vas a quedarte ahí parado?- pregunto con acritud. Iruka dio un respingo y comenzó a caminar tras el cuándo le vio darse la vuelta para ir a la entrada del restaurante. Así que había dejado de aparentar lo que no era, pensó el moreno con duda. No lo esperaba.

Entraron al restaurante, y hasta Iruka tuvo que reconocer que la belleza de Kakashi era lo suficientemente impactante como para que todas las personas del lugar se girasen a verlo. Las caras sonrojadas, y las miradas perdidas de todos mientras Kakashi se desplazaba por el pasillo eran obvias, parecía un príncipe, su elegancia y apariencia eran impresionantes al grado de que los murmullos que se escuchaban a su paso lo confirmaban

- ¿ya viste que guapo?- Dijo una chica que parecía de universidad sentada con su grupo de amigas que sonrojadas asentían al comentario.

-Trae uniforme debe ser un estudiante apenas.- comento otra de esas chicas. Cuando Kakashi paso a su lado las miro de reojo y dejo ver una sonrisa lobuna que incluso de perfil Iruka pudo ver perfectamente. El grupo de mujeres chillo abrumadas por recibir una sonrisa de parte del menor.

- ¡Su sonrisa es como la de un ángel! – escucho el moreno que decían cuando Kakashi estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su mesa.

Iruka solo sintió un pequeño tic en su ceja ¿Un ángel? Esa sonrisa a sus ojos parecía más bien la de un playboy o algo así, ¡Idiota arrogante!

La camarera se nos acercó al tiempo que Kakashi se dirigía a la mesa que había elegido justo al lado de la ventana. Sin embargo con la mesera su trato fue distinto…

-Bienvenido, Permítame escoltarle…- dijo la chica con un fuerte sonrojo con forme Kakashi se acercaba a ella, el menor la paso de largo sin siquiera mirarla, la chica lucio afectada por un momento y agacho la cabeza abatida.

¡Era el colmo! Se dijo Iruka. Acaso porque era una empleada del lugar su trato con ella era distinto, a las universitarias de hacia un rato las había mirado y sonreído con presunción ¡Que cruel! No pudo evitar sentir irritación al ver su actitud, aunque no podía hacer más que acercarse a la chica y decir.

-Gracias…- la joven lo miro con sorpresa, y el solo le sonrió gentil mientras hablaba- nos sentaremos en esa mesa. Aún faltan dos personas, así que ordenaremos hasta que lleguen.- la chica que asintió con inseguridad, y después de darle una mirada de reojo a Kakashi que ya estaba sentado se alejó sin más. ¡Que raro!

Las mesas eran semicirculares o más bien en forma de U rodeaban las paredes del local dejando los espacios amplios en el pasillo, fácilmente se podían acomodar perfectamente hasta seis personas en una. Kakashi se había sentado hasta quedar al medio de la mesa, Iruka quedo justo al lado derecho lo más lejos posible de él, resultaba un poco incómodo pero no quería acercarse al otro más de lo necesario, todavía estaba molesto por su actitud.

No sé por qué pero no puedo evitar que mis ojos orbiten hacia su figura, puedo admitir que es irresistiblemente guapo ¡Pero! Que se recline con esa postura tan estilizada, mientras su cabello plateado se ondea con cada movimiento y sus ojos se concentran en las páginas del libro que saco de su saco, sumado al hecho de que las personas a nuestro alrededor no dejan de mirar hacia aquí, ¡Es algo frustrante! ¡Todos ustedes no deberían engañarse! ¡Lo que ven es solo una ilusión! ¿Eh? ¿Irresistiblemente guapo? ¿Porque pienso en algo como eso? ¡Rayos! Sí que se me está fundiendo un foco, ¡Cálmate Iruka! Solo es una breve confusión mental por estar tan cansado. ¡Si eso es! Ahora que lo pienso ayer estaba tan nervioso que no pude dormir muy bien… Ah˜ ojala Minato-san y Kushina-san no tarden mucho…

-….- Kakashi se puso a leer sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los presentes, era plenamente consciente de que era muy hermoso y esas reacciones eran comunes en su día a día, lo que no era común era su acompañante en ese momento ¿porque hacia tantos gestos? no podía creer que estaba en la misma mesa que ese chico imposible, pasaba sus emociones en su rostro con una velocidad impresionante a diferencia de él su porte y elegancia eran por mucho al nivel de la más fina aristocracia, las caras y gestos raros que expresaba el moreno a su lado jamás las haría en público. Siempre había pensado que era casi un privilegio que todos esos plebeyos se regodearan con su figura y perfección. Sin embargo, ¿porque el chico a su lado parecía despreciar todo eso? ¿Qué problema tenía con él? Y pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas a ese asunto?

Lo cierto era que no entendía porque parecía desagradarle al castaño, no recordaba haberle tratado antes e incluso si hubiese sido así, jamás transgredía a nadie de la escuela, prefería llevar las cosas en paz, y las personas jamás se mostraban frías con él. Lo que le hacía preguntarse porque de repente este chico le trataba tan displicentemente de buenas a primeras, otro en su lugar buscaría incluso sacarle información o aprovecharse de quedar a solas con él. Alan por ejemplo, hablaría de cosas que ni le van ni le vienen solo por el propósito de charlar con él. Kate, se acercaría a él hasta invadir su espacio personal tocándole el brazo o riendo nerviosamente cuando él la mirara, pero Iruka parecía no ser como ellos lo cual era tal vez la razón de su aparente arrobamiento por el moreno. Lo mejor era aclarar todo de una vez antes de que los dos mayores volvieran, probablemente fuese una pérdida de tiempo nuevamente pero era mejor dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez.

-Oye… - dijo con solemnidad sin apartar la vista de su libro, Iruka volteo a verlo por inercia sonrojándose sin querer ante el perfil del pelo plata ¡Rayos! ¡Realmente era muy guapo!- ¿La pregunta que te hice antes puedes responderla?

-¿Eh?- articulo confundido el moreno- ¿De qué hablas?

-Te pregunte si hice algo que te molestará- repitió mirándolo de reojo moviendo su cabeza de forma tal que sus cabellos cubrieron parcialmente su cara haciéndole ver muy sexy. Iruka sintió un palpitar fuerte en el pecho y se giró bruscamente apartándose de él. Kakashi frunció el ceño irritado ante el gesto- ¿al menos dime porque te desagrado?

La pregunta desubico al castaño que perturbado por el palpitar de su pecho y sin querer mirar de nuevo al chico a su lado respondió.

-Yo…- trago en seco y continuo - yo no soporto a la gente de tu tipo. – Declaro sin mirarlo aun.- desprecias a las personas por su aspecto… como antes cuando esas chicas de la mesa de la entrada te coqueteaban les sonreíste pero en cambio cuando la mesera se te acerco la ignoraste. Crees que porque es una empleada puedes tratarle tan indiferente, hiciste sentir mal a esa chica. Los tipos como tu realmente son de lo peor.- Kakashi afilo su mirada claramente enfadado pero no dijo nada volvió su mirada al libro y su largo flequillo oculto sus ojos. Iruka decidió entonces volver a mirarle de frente y por un segundo el semblante de Kakashi lucio apesadumbrado a sus ojos, ¿Habrá dicho demasiado? No, todo lo que dijo era verdad.

-¿Crees que me conoces?- pregunto glacial el pelo plata, haciendo que Iruka tragara en seco algo expectante.

Kakashi por su lado contaba hasta diez para tranquilizarse, no permitiría que ese comentario lo afectara. Aunque contar no estaba ayudando, ya que llego a nueve y percibió que aún estaba irritado siguió de largo la cuenta ¿Los de su tipo dijo? ¿Qué diablos quería decir? ¡No habían más como el! ¡Bueno no al menos en ese país! ¡Daba igual! Incluso así ¡él era único! ¡Perfecto! ¡Guapo! ¿Qué rayos trataba de decir con "tipo"? ¿Qué era cruel? ¡En todo caso porque metía a la mesera, esa tipa se merecía su trato, debería agradecer que al menos esté dispuesto a respirar el mismo aire que ella!

Después de haberle causado tantos problemas unos meses atrás era lo menos que se merecía, esa bruja con cara de mosquita muerta. Seguramente este tonto cree en su numerito de mártir, ¿o es demasiado ingenuo o muy estúpido? Pero qué caso tiene advertirle sobre esa chica, allá el si quería ser arrastrado por las mentiras de esa mujer, después de lo que le había dicho seria su venganza por levantarle falsos. ¡Decidido! ¡Ese chico no valía para nada la pena! ¡Que se arreglara como pueda! Se sentía idiota por mostrar tanto interés. De todas formas después de ese día no pensaba topárselo más, aun si Kushina- san quisiera que se llevase bien con ese chico era obvio que sería imposible.

Ojala que esto no me afecte en el concurso lo menos que quiero es perder el apoyo de Kushina-san en el concurso que estaba por venir. Solo ella puede acoplarse perfectamente a mi música, quizá por su amplia experiencia o quizá porque también ha acompañado a Minato-san en sus presentaciones, no lo sé, pero dudo poder encontrar otra pianista tan buena como ella. Y si se diera el caso, tendré que conformarme con el pianista general que asignan durante el concurso. En cuanto a Mia, esperaba que por su bien se mantuviese alejada de la mesa ese día. Lo último que quería era lidiar con esa arpía mentirosa.

Teniendo en claro todo eso, cerro su libro de un sopetón lo dejo sobre la mesa y aflojándose la corbata para poder desabrochar los primeros dos botones de la camisa dijo.

-Entonces eso hace la conversación más rápida…- Iruka le miro expectante.- Te hare una advertencia, la mesera a la que tanto proteges de mi crueldad no necesita para nada que lo hagas. Te convendría mantenerte alejado de ella…

-¿Ahora de que hablas? No digas cosas sin sentido, esa chica realmente parecía afectada…- respondió fastidiado Iruka.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo Kakashi sonriendo de lado de forma arrogante apoyando su mejilla en su mano extendida hacia arriba y el gesto molesto al moreno. Kakashi pensó entonces que ya no importaba tratar de llevarse "bien con él".

-además no tengo porque ser atento con alguien que no soporto. – Dijo con gesto desdeñoso – y ya que tan desenvueltamente decidiste entrar en esa categoría, tampoco tengo que serlo contigo. No me importa lo que pienses o creas de mí, mientras no arruines mi imagen ante Kushina-san llevaré la fiesta en paz contigo.- Iruka lo miro confundido y Kakashi tras soltar un suspiro le explico

- Ella me pidió que nos lleváramos bien, pero ya que no "soportas a los de mi tipo" y me has fastidiado también, lo mejor será evitarnos mutuamente.- una sonrisa cruel a los ojos de Iruka se instaló en sus labios al ver como la cara del moreno pasaba de la sorpresa a el enojo y volvía a la sorpresa nuevamente al pensar que no quería que Kakashi lo rechazara de esa forma cuando ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente instantáneamente se quedó en blanco ¿porque?

- Y si no se puede evitar, al menos aprende a disimular, Kushina-san se preocupará si ve tus reacciones… y yo no quiero tener que explicar estupideces. La diplomacia es necesaria aun entre los enemigos… ¿No estás de acuerdo Umino-kun?

Por un momento la apariencia de Kakashi le pareció a Iruka tan distinta, seguía siendo dolorosamente hermoso pero había cambiado algo en su aura, se había tornado oscuro… intimidante… frio… como si hubiese desechado su alma y solo quedara el vacío que sus ojos en ese momento le mostraban. ¡Tan cruel! ¡Tan temible!

Debía hacer algo, decir algo, ¡Lo que fuera! Solo debía recordar cómo se suponía que debía hablar.

-¡Yo… Nunca haría algo que incomodase a Kushina-san!- exclamo de repente sin convicción alguna pero no se dejaría intimidar sin luchar al menos- Kushina-san… ¡ella es una persona muy especial para mí!- y molesto añadió- ¡No sé por qué me comparas contigo, pero no me pongas a tu nivel!

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió molesto por su implicación, afilando los ojos en una mirada llena de frialdad.

- ¡Yo no miento! ¡Ni tampoco aparento lo que no soy! ¡Como…! – se calló, estaba perdiendo el control las personas empezaban a mirarles de nuevo. Sin embargo Kakashi mal interpreto esto como si se retractara de lo que diría así que completo con un siseo bajo.

-¿Cómo yo? –Sin poder evitarlo Iruka pensó que su voz a pesar de sonar amenazante tenía cierta tristeza que traslucía y se contradecía con su rostro enfadado y su actitud gélida, cosa que le confundió al instante por no ser capaz discernir la diferencia.- para tu información Umino-kun, en este momento no estoy fingiendo nada, la persona que tienes ante ti es lo que soy… Es lo que nadie quiere ver. Lo que las personas siempre han querido es mi apariencia, mientras mi cara sea así de atractiva, no les interesa conocer lo que hay aquí…- dijo señalando su pecho- así que hazme un favor y deja de pensar en que el mundo es de color rosa.

-yo no…- intento articular pero sentía la garganta seca y Kakashi sin miramientos le tomo de la muñeca con fuerza impulsado por un arrebato de fría rabia, acercándole a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sin querer un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del moreno, podía sentir la respiración del pelo plata chocar contra su rostro.

-¿Tú no quisiste decir eso? No me hagas reír Umino-kun- dijo con voz moderada pero claramente furiosa, Iruka trago una vez más un poco fuera de lugar, el roce de su aliento lo estaba mareando, no podía concentrarse hasta que sintió la presión cernirse sobre su muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! –impero intentando zafarse del pelo plata, sin éxito. - ¡te digo que me sueltes! ¡Cruel! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Bruto!

-¿Bruto?- repitió indignado Kakashi soltándolo de la mano y alejándose de él. Había perdido la razón por un segundo -¿dime que tienen de malo ser lo que los demás desean? si quieren que sea amble, que tiene de malo que lo sea…

-¡Eso no es amabilidad! ¡Lo que tú haces es engañar a todos a tu alrededor! –Reprocho indignado -Te portas agradable, pero en realidad no quieres estar con nadie. Dices que Kushina-san te pidió que me trataras bien y por complacerla tú estabas dispuesto a hacerlo aun si no quisieras.-mientras Iruka hablaba de cierta forma Kakashi percibió algo más en la voz del moreno, era algo más que un simple reproche su voz escondía otro tipo de sentimiento más que la mera forma del desagrado. Era como…- ¡Eso solo lastima a las personas!

Para Kakashi esta era la primera vez que alguien le insultaba de esa manera ¿Qué tenía de malo sonreírles a las personas que se le acercaban? Tal vez fuese algo hipócrita, pero esas personas ¡También lo eran! Todos se acercaban a él porque era muy apuesto. ¡No porque quisieran estar con él! Lo hacían porque ser amigo de Kakashi se traducía en popularidad. ¡Ese niño no sabía de lo que hablaba! Si él era hipócrita los demás a su alrededor lo eran tres veces más.

-A ninguno de ellos les importa ¿porque a ti si? ¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo por no hacer amigos a diestra y siniestra? ¡Que estupidez! – hablo resentido. Iruka se tensó ante su comentario y antes de que pudiese decir nada los dos mayores volvieron.

Para ambos mayores fue obvio que haberles dejado a solas había sido mala idea, Minato ya había notado que Kakashi estaba furioso aunque su ira fuese aun fría, sin embargo a hora su rictus en su boca y su ceño fruncido era la señal de que estaba llegando a su límite. Debía mejorar su humor para que pudiesen comer tranquilos. Era una ayuda que el restaurante fuese de hamburguesas. Kakashi adoraba ese platillo y en ese lugar las especialidades eran en su mayoría diferentes tipos de hamburguesas.

Tomo asiento junto a Kakashi mientras que Kushina se sentó justo al lado del Iruka, que estaba serio y parecía ausente. Una mesera distinta de la primera que fue rechazada por Kakashi cuando llegaron se acercó a tomar su pedido, al principio se mostró muy interesada en Minato que parecía amigable y sonriente a primera vista, pero sus ojos orbitaron sin demora a Kakashi que había adoptado también un semblante serio mientras leía el menú, sonrojándose al instante cuando por casualidad el pelo plata levanto la vista chocando su mirada de lleno con la joven. Minato pidió por todos y se dispusieron a esperar.

_-"¿Qué le ve?"-_ Se preguntó con disgusto Iruka y su conciencia le dijo "lo mismo que tu" pensamiento que lo llevo a sonrojarse involuntaria mente. Si, tal vez fuese un poquito más guapo de lo normal, ¿pero que era esa actitud de "príncipe arrogante" que se mandaba?

Tras un momento la atmosfera se sentía menos tensa. Y al fin Minato pudo relajarse.

-Así que este es el famoso Iru-chan- comento contento el rubio, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara al llamarlo de la misma forma en que su amiga lo hacía.

-Sí, ¿No es adorable?- respondió orgullosa la muchacha. Minato asintió de acuerdo mientras el moreno solo se encogía de la pena en su lugar. Kakashi no mostro señales de escucharles aunque en su mente pensó

-_"¿Adorable de dónde?"_ - y continúo sumido en su libro. Iruka no pudo evitar pensar que era muy presumido del pelo plata actuar tan estoico y se enfadó sin saber porque exactamente.

-parece ser muy tímido, se ha puesto muy rojo con tan poco- dijo Minato malinterpretando el motivo real de su sonrojo, a Kushina quien solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Cuando lo conocí apenas pudo hablar coherentemente, se puso muy rojo y me grito "¡Tocas excelente el piano!"- conto la Uzumaki en su muy particular estilo de hablar.

-¡Eh! Así que algo como eso paso- respondió el rubio

-¿Por favor, podrían dejar de reírse de mí?- pidió tímido el moreno.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Minato- pero es la primera vez que conozco aun adolecente que se sonroje tanto como tú. Kakashi se la pasa leyendo y ¡No actúa para nada lindo! ¿No crees que es un desperdicio? – pregunto con un puchero en la cara.

Iruka solo atino a reír nerviosamente, ¡No quería responder preguntas como esa! No importaba cuan bello fuese el chico a su lado, él no podría decirlo en voz alta ¡Jamás! Y su conciencia le dijo "así que al fin admites que es bello" y un nuevo sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

La comida llego después de eso. Kakashi se limitó a comer en silencio, en algún momento Kushina se levantó para ir al baño y Minato le siguió segundos después, dejando a ambos menores en la mesa. Iruka seguía comiendo, mientras que Kakashi había terminado hacía ya un rato y se dedicaba a su libro de nuevo.

Minato y Kushina se habían ido antes para dejar que los chicos se conocieran, querían que congeniaran sin sentirse obligados por ellos, pero era obvio que había salido mal, estaban más tensos que en el auto. Y Kakashi parecía incluso menos accesible que de costumbre ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se preguntaron entre ellos con una mirada. Al volver de la biblioteca con Kushina se había dado cuenta de que nuevamente se habían peleado o algo parecido ya que le extrañó que Kakashi se estuviese portando como de costumbre, no estaba guardando las apariencias para nada. Y antes en el auto había perdido los estribos aun si se controló por poco era evidente que no le agrado que Iruka se mostrara tan cortante. Y ahora que volvían del baño tras apenas unos minutos aquella sensación de tensión seguía rodeándolos. ¿Por qué será?

-Tal vez sea su primera vez lidiando con alguien así…- se dijo en voz baja. Kushina a su lado simplemente le miro confundida y solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa que muchas veces Kakashi le dijo que detestaba. Volvieron a sentarse en su mismo lugar cada uno, era ahora o nunca se dijo Kushina justo antes de comentar.

-¡Por cierto! Kakashi-kun- llamó Kushina al menor fingiendo que no había notado el ambiente al igual que Minato y sonriendo dijo- Minato-kun me dijo que participarías en el certamen de Viena este año también.- el menor asintió- ¿Piensas ganar el primer lugar de nuevo?

Kakashi levanto la vista y simplemente asintió en respuesta de nuevo. Kushina le miro sin saber que decir. Minato se dio cuenta y decidió salir a su rescate.

-Papá dijo que este año será muy reñido- comento el rubio- el será uno de los jueces principales esta vez.

-¡Oh, ya veo! – Convino la muchacha- ¡Por cierto! Ya que estamos hablando del certamen, Kakashi-kun con respecto a lo de tu acompañante. Me temo que no podré ayudarte esta vez. –Kakashi arqueo una ceja especulativamente.- debido a mi edad ya no calificó como acompañante para el certamen, lo siento.

Kakashi había olvidado ese detalle, tanto los participantes como los acompañantes deben cumplir con un mínimo de edad en este caso hasta los 20 Kushina-san cumplía 21 este año así que ya no era apta para el puesto, lo había olvidado por completo. Parecía que de todas formas tendrá que conformarse con el acompañante general de la competencia. ¡Una lástima! Kushina-san era una excelente pianista y muy experimentada.

-Entiendo… no se preocupe Kushina-san me las apañare con el acompañante de la competencia…- empezó a decir amable. Pero la mayor le interrumpió.

- ¿No me digas que no sabes? Este año todos los concursantes deben llevar a su propio pianista porque no haya manera de que un solo panista pueda acompañar a todos los que no lleven.

-¿Qué?- fue su elocuente respuesta

- ¡El año pasado hubo muchas dificultades debido a eso, así que lo cambiaron esta vez! –Explico ella con ademanes- ¡Por eso pensé en presentarte a Iru-chan!- ante el comentario Kakashi arqueo con incredulidad la ceja- Él está estudiando piano ahora mismo, realmente aprende muy rápido y puede obtener mucha experiencia de este concurso. Creo que harán un excelente trabajo- decía la chica en su ya rápida forma de hablar sin tomar en cuenta las reacciones del Kakashi en ese momento. Hasta que su mano golpeó estruendosamente la mesa haciendo que la chica dejase de hablar inmediatamente.

-Kushina-san… no creo que sea una persona tonta ni nada parecido, al contrario creo que es una señorita muy inteligente y bastante razonable…- dijo Kakashi con aparente tranquilidad. Minato frunció el ceño en disgusto al escuchar la condescendencia de lo que el menor decía- Por eso haré como que estos últimos sesenta segundos no existieron y que usted no sugirió que entrará en el certamen de Viena con un _aficionado_ al piano.

-Kakashi-kun…-susurro la joven afectadamente por el comentario del menor. Por Minato sabía que Kakashi se portaba diferente en presencia de ella que cuando solo eran los dos, así que esta era la primera vez que podía ver un poco de su verdadera personalidad. Y tal como esperaba era desalmada, su rostro bello solo acentuaba el efecto, de los ojos ébano sin brillo que le miraban, era tan frio pero su frialdad era también tan atormentada como si hablar de esa forma destruyese una parte de él. No la había insultado propiamente pero sus palabras habían sido dichas para herir ¿porque? Se preguntó incierta.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Eso fue demasiado! - Reprochó Minato enfadado- ¡No puedes llamar aficionado a Iruka-kun si no lo has escuchado tocar!

El mencionado ni siquiera lo miró de vuelta, simplemente se limitó a ver con el ceño fruncido al moreno que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

-Será mejor que no te atrevas a creer que te aceptare como acompañante. Yo nunca haría el ridículo en el concurso por alguien como tu.- la acidez del comentario fue una puñalada al corazón de Iruka que del shock momentáneamente no supo que decir.

Sentía que me desmayaría desde el instante en que Kushina había sacado el tema del certamen, me puse muy nervioso hasta el punto en que mis manos se enfriaron, después de haberle dicho en su cara a Kakashi que no le agradaba era obvio que no tomaría bien la noticia de ser compañeros en el certamen. Pero de eso a que le llamará "aficionado" era otra cosa, era cierto que tenía menos de dos meses tomando lecciones de piano como se debía pero siempre me he tomado enserio el piano. ¡no puedo dejar que me menosprecie!

-Tal vez…- dijo inseguro el castaño atrayendo la atención de todos a él, tenía los puños apretados sobré su regazo y la cabeza baja por el coraje pero dijo con decisión- tal vez no sea un experto en el piano pero no perderé ante ¡Ti!

-¿Ah? No se trata de perder o ganar- refuto Kakashi con frialdad- se trata de que no participaré en un certamen tan importante con un _amateur_ solo para hacer el ridículo.

-¡Kakashi! – regaño Minato.

- ¡Que! ¡¿Enserio creen que un aficionado como él que jamás a estado frente a una audiencia podrá con esa presión?!- inquirió Kakashi ya harto- tanto los participantes como los acompañantes practican sin tregua todo el año, para intentar llegar a la última ronda, ¿cómo esperan que este chico sin experiencia y sin práctica podrá seguir el paso? ¿Son idiotas? – ninguno de los mayores se atrevió a decir nada, Kakashi tenía razón en eso, Iruka no podría soportar la presión de la competencia que se sentía en el certamen de Viena. El nivel de los músicos era muy alto. Y el nivel de la competencia podía hacer que muchos cayeran por su propio pie. Un simple error significaba la descalificación.

-Si no puedo encontrar alguien capacitado para ser mi compañero, simplemente no participaré…

-Pero Kakashi mi papá no se pondrá contento al saberlo- advirtió Minato preocupado. Kakashi cerró los ojos sopesándolo y al abrirlos dijo cortante.

-Al menos es mejor que hacer el ridículo…- se levantó del lugar y de un salto salió de la mesa. – ¡Me voy no puedo seguir con ustedes! ¡Minato págame!

El rubio se quedó viendo la mano del menor que se extendía ante él y frunciendo el ceño le dijo.

-¿Pagarte? ¿Estás loco?- Kakashi lo miro aburrido y suspiro.

-¡El loco eres tú! ¿No eres muy joven para andar olvidando las cosas?- Minato lo miro extrañado -¿Ya se te olvido que te gane una apuesta? ¡Quiero volver a casa y necesito dinero para un taxi! –dijo con arrogancia ya sin aparentar absolutamente nada de cortesía.

-Sí, te quieres ir por tu cuenta no me importa pero ¡No te daré dinero para un taxi! ¡Toma el subterráneo!- dijo molesto el rubio, debía al menos darle una lección por ser tan grosero con Kushina y Iruka. Kakashi le miro con frialdad y guardo sus manos en sus pantalones, donde descubrió su billetera y sin más salió del local.

Kushina lo miro irse preocupada después de todo el subterráneo era un lugar peligroso para dejar que alguien como Kakashi anduviera solo.

-¿Estás seguro de no darle para el taxi Minato-kun? – inquirió preocupada. El rubio la miro y dijo.

-¡Esta bien! No creo que se vaya a ir por su cuenta, seguramente nos esperara en el auto, ese chico es demasiado engreído para irse en el tren-declaro con convicción. Kushina no quedó muy convencida pero Minato conocía más a Kakashi así que probablemente tuviese razón.

Iruka por su parte se sentía muy molesto y humillado, había sido llamado aficionado, principiante y amateur por la misma persona en los últimos cinco minutos. Incluso le había dicho que no dijera nada malo de él frente Kushina-san, y va y se descubre a si mismo por voluntad. ¿Cómo había dejado que alguien así le insultara? ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡No si podía hacer algo al respecto!

-¡Minato-san! ¡Tengo algo que pedirle!- dijo con determinación. ¡Ya verás Hatake Kakashi hare que te arrepientas de haberme subestimado! ¡Tú estúpido príncipe arrogante!

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que les guste la continuacion. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4 La melancolía del Príncipe…**

Minato había decidido que la suficiente espera seguro le daría tiempo a Kakashi, para reflexionar su insolente comportamiento, por lo que con una sonrisa apenada acepto escuchar la petición del pequeño Iruka, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

-Está bien, te escucho, siempre que pueda hacerlo lo haré. –Respondió a su determinada petición del menor que sonrió agradecido. Kushina un poco ansiosa por la retirada de Kakashi volvió a comentar preocupada.

-¿Chicos están seguros de que está bien dejar que se vaya así? Aun podríamos alcanzarlo...- Dijo preocupada. Minato e Iruka la miraron con cara de circunstancias antes que ella siguiera - No es normal que se haya enfadado tanto, incluso si lo del certamen le hubiese molestado, estoy segura de que no lo habría dicho de esa forma. Kakashi-kun no es un mal chico. Algo debió molestarle antes para que actuase de ese modo…- Minato entonces decidió interrumpirla.

-Kushina, ya te dije que está bien. Kakashi es así de despectivo, siempre ha actuado distinto contigo eso es todo, aunque es cierto que nunca imagine que reaccionaria así…. Conociéndolo lo más probable es que ni se hubiese inmutado… Y en todo caso no se desquitaría así con Iru-chan, digo antes parecía realmente interesado en conocerle –Comento comenzando a pensar detenidamente en lo que había sugerido la peli roja. Iruka se exalto al escuchar lo último ¿Kakashi quería conocerle? ¡Si claro!

Minato noto la leve reacción del menor y fijo su mirada en él, preguntándose si acaso había sido él chico el detonante de aquel arranque en Kakashi, el moreno lo miro de vuelta con gesto de no enterarse de nada y decidió que ese no podía ser el caso. ¡Kakashi era incomprensible!

Minato siempre supo que Kakashi era orgulloso, arrogante y pendenciero por naturaleza, pero también como decía Kushina él era un buen niño. De eso no había duda, sus modales y cortesía eran impecables, y aunque desde el principio pareció no encajar con Iruka no podía decir que no lo había intentado, ya que muchas veces el mismo pelo plata le había dicho que "la diplomacia era necesaria hasta entre enemigos" Por lo que teniendo ese protocolo personal de Kakashi en cuenta jamás haría algún desplante como ese frente a conocidos o ante el público, y el restaurante en si estaba lleno se dijo al darle un vistazo alrededor, y entonces una cabellera negra familiar le hizo pensar que tal vez lo que había dicho Kushina no podía ser del todo equivocado.

¡Esa chica era…!

-Iru-chan…- Llamo con seriedad al menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Iruka se tensó en reacción.- Por favor se sinceró al responder ¿Paso algo antes de que llegáramos al restaurante? –El menor pareció pensarlo un momento pero su apariencia parecía renuente de responder y Kushina alentó a que respondiera.

-Iru-chan, si sabes algo es mejor que lo digas ahora.- Inesperadamente su tono era paciente y maternal. Por lo que Iruka se sorprendió gratamente al verla hablar tan tranquila por primera vez. – Sabes, Kakashi-kun es un chico muy bello y por eso muchas personas se acercan a él, así que rara vez se abre a ellas… Para el las personas son solo maneras de obtener algo, nunca ha estado lo suficientemente involucrado para establecer lazos de amistad con alguien… Conmigo se porta así pero eso solo es una fachada más para protegerse así mismo, por eso tenía la esperanza de que pudieses ser un buen amigo para él. E inesperadamente me sorprendió que él te rechazara tan abiertamente, para serte franca esta es la primera vez desde que le conozco que he sido testigo de ese comportamiento.- Iruka se sonrojo un poco por la dulce sonrisa de la mayor, no podía estar hablando del mismo Kakashi.

- Estoy seguro de que exageras Kushina-san, ¡Ese chico es un pedante grosero!- Refuto sin convicción el moreno, los mayores solo le miraron con una cálida sonrisa.

- Sin embargo, cuando se conocieron hace un rato parecía que realmente quería ser amable contigo… Creí que todo saldría bien, pero creo que solo fue una mala impresión mía…

Minato observo que la joven se culpaba de cierta forma por el grosero comportamiento de Kakashi, pero era claro que no era el caso, sobre todo porque él conocía bien al pelo plata y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. No obstante, era cierto que Kakashi era muy inaccesible y desconfiado de la gente por lo que se reusaba a entablar amistades duraderas con sus compañeros de escuela o rechazaba a las personas que decían enamorarse de él. Sin embargo Iruka había mostrado inmunidad a su apariencia y había rechazado la amabilidad que Kakashi le había ofrecido cuando se presentó ante él. Eso debería bastar para que el menor supiera que Iruka era alguien digno de confianza, que no se fiaba de las apariencias sin embargo minutos antes le había dicho cosas terribles… ¿Qué había pasado?

-Iruka-kun por favor viste algo que incomodara a Kakashi o se pelearon por algo…- Inquirió sin forzarle a responder la pelo rojo.

-La verdad… Es que…- Balbuceo Iruka incomodo- No peleamos en el sentido estricto de pelear, pero si dije algo que pudo ser la causa de su enfado…

-¿Qué fue eso?- Inquirió intrigado Minato. Kakashi era voluble pero no perdía la paciencia tan fácilmente. Al contrario solía contenerse muy bien prefería proyectar esa clase de sentimientos en la música que creaba.

-Yo le dije que era un tipo horrible por maltratar a la gente del local…- Dijo apenado el moreno bajando la cabeza.

-¿Maltrato a la gente del local? ¿De este restaurante dices?- Pregunto confundido el rubio y el menor asintió.

Minato entonces pensó, que eso si era raro, Kakashi siempre era amable aun si su amabilidad era disfrazada, no era despectivo con las personas de clase trabajadora, nunca le haría feo a un empleado, siempre era muy cuidadoso y cortes sin importar con quien estuviese. Las únicas ocasiones que solía ser arrogante siempre tenían que ver con su persona, era muy vanidoso y si lo comparabas o desestimabas su apariencia entonces podía ser muy desdeñoso, igual que antes cuando le pregunto qué era lo que le veía ese chico de su clase que estaba con el cuándo fue a buscarle.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso fue lo que paso? – Cuestiono para corroborar el hecho.

-Sí, cuando entramos aquí unas chicas mayores estaban sentadas en la mesa de la entrada, y el paso por ahí con cara de "¡Soy muy guapo alábenme!" –Dijo el moreno poniendo comillas imaginarias a sus últimas palabras con sus dedos. Gesto que impresionó a ambos mayores que arquearon las cejas inquisitivamente en sospecha ¿Eso no parecían…? Pensaron ambos adultos mientras escuchaban el resto de lo que el moreno decía.

- ¡Entonces él fue y les sonrió con cara de playboy y las chicas esas se volvieron locas!- Dijo Iruka imitando lo que al parecer era la sonrisa de "playboy de Kakashi" los dos mayores simplemente se quedaron viendo el gesto con perturbación pues mientras más oían, más parecía que eran las palabras de un joven enamorado y celoso... – Luego la mesera se nos acercó y ni siquiera la miro, la paso de largo como si ella fuese invisible o algo dejándola con la palabra en la boca. ¿No crees que fue demasiado cruel? ¡Por eso le dije que era un insensible! ¡Que no soportaba a la gente como el! – Dijo casi gritando del enfado que sentía al volver a recordarlo apretando un puño en el aire como si fuese alguna clase de victoria o algo, que rápidamente perdió su fuerza, pues inmediatamente después bajo el puño hasta adquirir una pose humilde y apenada quizá por su comportamiento.

Minato y Kushina se rieron de buena gana al ver el cambio drástico de actitud en el moreno que sonrojado bajo más la cabeza. ¡Ya no sabían que decir! Al parecer este adolecente también era complicado a su manera, por un segundo pensaron que él estaba completamente celoso ¡Que risa!

-Entonces dices que le hizo un desplante a la mesera ¿Era la de hace un momento?- Preguntó relajado Minato gracias a el arranque de risas de antes, Iruka le miro con desconcierto y aclaro.

-No, la chica de antes era distinta. La otra era una de cabello negro y ojos purpura. –Dijo levantando su mirada al cielo como si estuviese recordando a la mesera. Minato abrió los ojos con reconocimiento por la descripción y se giró como buscando a alguien la persona que había visto antes podía ser ¿Mia?

-¿Te dijo algo Kakashi? ¿No notaste algo raro en ese momento?- Inquirió exaltado el rubio afirmándose en la mesa. Iruka se asustó un poco pero respondió.

-Ahora que lo dices, ella parecía conocerle, cuando le dije que nos sentaríamos a esperar a algunas personas, ella miro con cautela a Kakashi-kun y se retiró, luego cuando salió el tema de su comportamiento con ella, dijo que tuviese cuidado, aunque no entendí porque lo dijo, en ese momento pareció muy molesto. – Concluyo el moreno con inseguridad.

-¡Ah! Eso fue, lo que le dejo tan irritado.- Comento para sí mismo Minato. Los dos presentes solo se miraron con curiosidad entre sí. – ¡Esa chica creo que es Mia!- Afirmo como si los dos pudiesen entender de que hablaba, dejo salir un suspiro abatido y procedió a explicarles- Mia era una compañera de escuela de Kakashi el año pasado, su Sempai por decirlo de algún modo. Se graduó esta primavera así que ahora ya no están en la misma escuela…- Explico.

-¿Paso algo con esa chica?- Pregunto con interés la joven. Minato asintió.

-Mia era algo así como la novia de Kakashi… Aunque no se te decir si realmente fueron algo, pero Kakashi solía pasar mucho tiempo con esa chica. - Conto el rubio y por un segundo Iruka sintió que una opresión se cernía sobre su pecho. – Si me preguntas a mí, te diré que fue su novia, porque le permitía acerarse más que a cualquier otra persona ajena a él, muchas veces incluso fue a nuestra casa y se encerraban horas en su habitación para platicar. Ella es dos años mayor, así que más parecían hermanos conviviendo, pero Kakashi jamás aclaro nada.- Contó con nostalgia mezclada con algo más- El asunto es que al ser mayor y con "experiencia" un chico como Kakashi no podía ser lo que esperaba –Dijo con énfasis la última palabra para no tener que explicar los detalles, que el sonrojo de Kushina delato había entendido.- Al principio parecía ser una buena chica, tierna, complaciente y aparentemente enamorada de Kakashi…

-¿Está bien que nos digas esto? Parece algo muy privado de Kakashi-kun - Inquirió nerviosa Kushina y Minato sonrió con desgano.

-Sí, ya es algo del pasado. Ella al parecer salía con alguien más aparte de Kakashi, y se quedó embarazada de esa persona, como no sabía que hacer decidió hacerle creer a Kakashi que era suyo…- La revelación fue un poco chocante para Iruka que sin evitarlo dejo salir un gemido dolido.

- No tengo idea de los detalles pero Kakashi se dio cuenta de la mentira y se alejó de ella. Pero Mia no supo cómo tomarlo e incluso fue a nuestra casa para buscarlo, como ellos no le permitieron verle ella entro en pánico y les dijo sobre su bebe y la paternidad de Kakashi. – Medito un momento y continuo- Como dije no sé muy bien los detalles sobre ese asunto, porque en ese momento me encontraba en parís.- Dijo acomodándose en el respaldo del asiento.- Pero básicamente eso fue lo que paso.

-Parece una historia bastante seria…- Comento decaída Kushina- Kakashi-kun debió sentirse muy dolido.

-Eso no lo sé, porque no dijo nada en ese momento ni siquiera se defendió o negó tener que ver en todo eso. Afortunadamente mis padres saben que él sería incapaz no asumir sus responsabilidades así que no le creyeron a Mia. Así que sin más ella se fue, lo último que supimos es que había desaparecido unas semanas después, No sabemos que paso con el niño, pero creo que Kakashi si… Seguramente verla aquí fue de gran impacto para él. – Comento el rubio sintiéndose algo culpable por pensar que su primo fuese así de grosero sin razón alguna.- De haber sabido que Mia trabaja aquí no habría elegido este lugar en primer lugar.

-Cálmate Minato-kun no podías saber eso. No es tu culpa.- conforto la joven tomando la mano del rubio en gesto de camaradería. – Será mejor que vallamos con el seguro nos espera en el auto. Intentaremos que acepte la petición de Iru-chan cuando se tranquilice estoy segura de que dirá que sí.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto dudoso el rubio y la chica sonrió radiante. – Bien, hagamos eso entonces… - Respondió mirando a Iruka, desde hacía un rato que lo veía diferente, lucia cabizbajo pero más bien parecía lejano, tal vez no se esperaba escuchar algo como eso. –No te preocupes Iru-chan, estoy seguro de que Kakashi te perdonara por el mal entendido. ¡Ten más confianza! Estoy seguro de que si le dices cómo te sientes el aceptara tus sentimiento como corresponde y te dará una respuesta. ¡Solo tienes que ser positivo!

-Si Iru-chan eres muy lindo y Kakashi pareció interesado no te preocupes ¡Puedes tener fe!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto confundió el moreno, pero los dos adultos solo sonrieron con aquellas sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno y no le quedó más remedio que callar

-Es hora de irnos ese chico puede impacientarse más de lo que queremos y no será bueno.- Sugirió Minato levantándose de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Kushina.

-¡Espera, Minato-san! ¡Kushina-san! ¿Qué? ¡Oigan! –Les dijo reaccionando al fin-¿Qué saldrá bien?- El rubio le puso un mano en su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos con una sonrisa al tiempo que decía.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tú puedes hacer que él te quiera! ¡Así que esfuérzate mucho, te estaré apoyando!- Le ánimos dejándolo aún más confundido. No tuvo oportunidad de aclarar lo que pasaba pues ambos mayores ya se habían adelantado.

Lejos de ahí. En la estación del subterráneo, Kakashi se preparaba para abordar el tren que le llevaría a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa, su corbata la tenía doblada y guardada en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta, los primeros dos botones de su blanca camisa estaban abiertos dejando ver la exquisita forma de su clavícula, sus alborotados mechones plateados oscilaban en distintas direcciones dándoles un aspecto seductor, con las manos guardadas en sus pantalones y una postura un poco desaliñada daba el aspecto de ser un joven distraído y melancólico.

Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban con ojos soñadores y mejillas sonrojadas, de vez en cuando uno que otro suspiro se dejaba escuchar. Lo que lo llevo a pensar que su teoría de haber perdido el toque era errónea seguro ese chico tenia mala visión, pensaba Kakashi hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía dolor de cabeza por pensar tanto.

Y sobre todo no a causa de una persona. "Umino Iruka" un chico muy extraño, sin delicadeza y dispuesto a pensar lo peor de el sin ayuda ni fundamento. Mira que ponerse a defender a la arpía de Mia, esperaba no tener que topársela jamás pero aprecia una sombra que le seguiría por toda su vida, recordándole lo idiota que había sido al permitirle acercarse demasiado.

Minato creía firmemente que Kakashi estaría esperando en algún lugar cerca del auto pero se encontró con que no había Kakashi en ningún lugar ¿de verdad se había ido en el tren? ¡No podía ser!

-¡Kakashi! ¡Sal de donde sea qué te escondes no es divertido!- Grito en alto probando su teoría de que se escondía solo para que se preocupará por él. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.- ¡Ese mocoso! –Soltó entrando en pánico.

¡Su mochila estaba así! Se dijo pegando su cara al cristal del su coche verificando el objeto, sin embargo el recuerdo de Kakashi sacando algo de ella antes de tirársela vino a él ¿Era su cartera? ¡No podía ser posible! Se dijo a punto de arrancase un poco de cabello por el pánico ¡Si su madre se enteraba de que había dejado que Kakashi se fuese solo en el subterráneo estaba muerto! ¡Dios!

¡Qué no le pase nada malo! ¡Qué no le pase nada malo! ¡Qué no le pase nada malo! Imploro, asustado.

-¡Suban al auto! ¡Creo que podemos alcanzarlo si nos damos prisa!- Impero nervioso Minato. A Kushina e Iruka no les quedo de otra más que obedecer.

-"Por favor manténganse tras la línea amarilla" – Anuncio la voz en el megáfono- "El tren está a punto de arribar"

Un largo y exhausto suspiro por parte de Kakashi se dejó escuchar junto al estruendoso arribo del tren, la onda de aire que trajo consigo desordeno más sus cabellos plateados que intento mantener en su lugar con una de sus manos causando una nueva postura en su cuerpo que a ojos de los extraños a su alrededor se veía sensual.

Las puertas se abrieron y las personas cuyo destino era esa estación bajaron del otro lado del andén, segundos después las puertas del andén de embarque se abrieron y sin demoras Kakashi fue el primero en subir. Se colocó junto a uno de los tubos que usaban de apoyo sin querer ocupar algún asiento, se cruzó de brazos y miro por una de las escotillas a las personas que aún se quedarían en la estación esperando tal vez el siguiente tren. Entre la multitud pudo reconocer la cabellera roja de Kushina y tras ella la de Minato, sin embargo era demasiado tarde las puertas se habían cerrado ya y no podrían subir con el ¡Lástima! Pensó malévolo Kakashi, apostaba que el inútil de Minato creía que le esperaría en el auto ¿Quién creía que era? Pensó cruzándose de brazos… Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, no tenía idea de porqué pero empezaba a sentirse muy agotado.

El tren comenzó a moverse y después de unos metros lo único que podía verse a través de las escotillas eran las paredes de los túneles que formaban el subterráneo. Iba tan absorto rememorando cada uno de los segundos junto a Iruka intentando descifrar la razón por la que no habían podido llevarse bien con él desde el inicio. No es que le importase mucho pero no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Conforme analizaba cada una de las vivencias anteriores, un sentimiento de irritación se apoderaba de él y le hacía hervir la sangre, había resultado un verdadero fiasco aquel encuentro, aun si no tenía planeado realizarlo en absoluto. Tener que encontrarse con la bruja de Mia, ¡Eso era el tener suerte! Una persona que esperaba no volver a ver jamás y un chico que no quería verlo jamás… ¡Eso no podía ser peor!

En la estación, Minato veía con cierto aire de melancolía como el tren donde Kakashi iba alejarse. Estaba seguro de que ese mocoso le había visto. ¡Frustrado! ¡Si así se sentía en ese momento!

-Minato-kun si nos damos prisa podremos encontrarlo al otro lado en la parada.-Sugirió la pelirroja. Minato asintió y volvieron rápido al auto.

Ya en el auto rumbo a la siguiente estación, donde estación a Kakashi Iruka iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Estaba bien que el fuese con Minato-san y Kushina-san?

Sé que después de aquella historia de Minato-san, lo que Kakashi dijo comienza a tener sentido y aunque no quiero admitirlo tal vez dije de más. Ahora que lo pienso creo que predispuse a odiarlo desde aquella vez en que lo vi ignorar a esa chica que se le había confesado. Creo que fui un poco prejuicioso al respecto, pero incluso si voy estoy seguro de que ese chico me ignorara esta vez… Me pregunto ¿Cómo habrá sido descubrir que la chica que le gustaba le traiciono de repente? Tal vez si a mí me pasara algo así, también me cerraría al mundo y a las personas. Tendría miedo de salir herido. ¡Decidido! ¡Lo intentare una vez más! ¡Intentare llevarme bien con Kakashi! Todavía estoy a tiempo de poder disculparme con el… O al menos intentaré disculparme con el…

Kushina observaba las caras que Iruka hacia al parecer sin darse cuenta, lucia muy pensativo, y de un momento a otro pasaba de una emoción a otra, al ver la mirada decidida en los ojos del moreno a través del retrovisor no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosa…

¡Tú puedes Iru-chan!

Sin que Kakashi se diera cuenta el vagón se llenó. ¡Como quería desahogarse! Cuando llegará a casa tocaría hasta caer rendido, era una verdadera lástima no poder participar en el certamen pero no podía evitarse. Seguro su tío entendería. Después de un suspiro más su hilo mental volvió una vez más al moreno, y algo fastidiado por eso pensó auto convenciéndose.

Sí él no quiere verme ¡Entonces yo tampoco! ¡Deja de pensar en eso Kakashi! No tengo por qué encontrarme con ese delfín de nuevo. ¡Es una estupidez! Estamos en la misma escuela, pero si no lo había visto hasta hoy, seguramente no me lo encontraré ahora que se quién es y qué sé que le desagrado seguramente él tampoco me buscara… ¡Mejor así! ¡No quiero relacionarme con alguien así de nuevo!

Siguió sumido en su propio mundo, sin darse cuenta que un sujeto de aspecto sospechoso se acercaba cada cierto tiempo un poco más a él, hasta situarse justo a sus espaldas.

Debido a que el vagón iba lleno al principio no le tomo importancia, no obstante, fue hasta que sintió un leve roce en su parte baja que notó que la presencia tras él no tenía buenas intenciones.

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Un pervertido! Se dijo conmocionado al sentir un nuevo toque en sus perfectas nalgas.

Si él hubiese sido un dulce doncel como lo aparentaba tal vez hubiese aceptado sumisamente aquella invasión a su espacio vital, tal vez incluso se pondría a llorar. Comenzó a pensar como reaccionaria un chico como Iruka en esa situación, si un pervertido como ese le manoseara y se le hizo extraño que conforme la imagen se formaba en su cabeza una furia que se incubaba fría en él desde hacía rato explotó.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo viejo pervertido?- Siseo con voz cruda el menor. Tomando la mano del pervertido con fuerza entre la suya.

-¡…..!

Para desgracia del depravado ese, Kakashi no era Iruka y de lejos ni siquiera un tierno e inocente doncel como aparentaba, por lo tanto la mirada gélida y la fuerte palma que le apreso sus lascivas manos no podían ser del hermoso niño peli plata que había hecho que se excitará con tanto suspiro.

-¡Es descortés tocar algo que no te pertenece!- Volvió a decir el menor con crueldad disfrazada de una radiante sonrisa, que hizo palidecer al instante a su agresor.

En ese momento el pervertido incluso fue capaz de sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo parecía serle drenada al ver como esos perdidos ojos ébano de antes le escrutaban como profundos posos llenos de oscuridad y malicia pura, el torcijón del que eran victima sus dedos solo parecían el preludio del dolor que aquellos ojos oscuros prometían y fue justo cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su preciado "amiguito" y un milisegundo después estrujarlo sin piedad, dejando salir un grito ahogado de dolor.

- ¡Me encargare de que no vuelvas a pensar en el sexo jamás! – Le dijo al oído en un susurro sádico más que otra cosa y posteriormente el mundo se volvió negro para el pobre sujeto, cuando un puño se estampo en su cara rompiéndole la nariz.- ¡Sabandija, más te vale quedarte tirada ahí si no quieres saber lo que el dolor puede significar!- Advirtió Kakashi mientras pisaba con saña las partes nobles del sujeto a sus pies.

Las personas ni se inmutaron ante el desplome de aquel hombre, fue como si ese simple segundo pasara de largo a través de sus cerebros y ni siquiera lo hubiesen percibido. Lo único que veían era el hermoso rostro de un doncel pelo plata pisar sin cuidado a un despojo de ser humano sanguinolento sobre el suelo del tren segundos antes de que las puertas del andén se abrieran para poder salir a la estación.

-¡Es tan genial!- Susurró una chica deslumbrada por la divinidad del menor.

Haciendo que Kakashi enfriara al fin su cabeza, miro con detenimiento sus nudillos que comenzaba a ponerse rojos, tal vez no debió golpear tan fuerte la cara de ese pervertido, pero francamente lo habría hecho de nuevo sin dudar. Minato muchas veces había descrito su personalidad como la de un lobo disfrazado de oveja y esa exactamente era la imagen que proyectaba a propósito en la escuela, con las personas a su alrededor y con todos los desconocidos que pudiese toparse alguna vez.

Realmente no importaba mucho quien fuese su contrincante, todos y cada uno de ellos buscaban algo al acercarse a él, Mia por ejemplo había logrado acercarse a él porque de alguna forma creyó que era una buena chica, distinta de lo que había visto hasta ese momento, era bonita pero no como para que él se fijara en ella, lo que le había atraído había sido su voz. Era una voz muy hermosa que armonizaba perfectamente cuando el tocaba su violín y ese fue el inicio de su encuentro.

Al principio le sorprendió encontrar a alguien tan espontaneo como ella, que decía lo primero que le venía a la cabeza sin pensar, malinterpretándolo como sinceridad. No paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a guardarle cariño, la veía como una amiga y aunque fuese mayor que él también la veía a largo plazo como una especie de enamorada, había llegado a creer que estaba enamorándose de ella.

Descartando la idea cuando de algún modo notó que era más bien porque ella le recordaba a Kushina-san. Tras descubrir su embarazo no deseado, y lo que planeaba hacerle, se sorprendió del hecho de que haberlo descubierto no le causara pesar. Si había sido un shock pero del tipo que hiere el orgullo, solo eso. Mia había resultado lo que espero todo el tiempo desde que la había conocido que seria. La única diferencia había sido que ella había conseguido mantenerse junto a él por más tiempo de lo que ningún otro había logrado. Por eso fue capaz de seguirle el juego cuando ella al fin decidido hacer su jugada y endosarle a un niño que claramente no podía ser suyo.

Recordaba que ese día ella le había llamado para poder cenar juntos, ya que se quedaría sola en su casa, él tuvo franca curiosidad de saber lo que haría así que acepto ir, su comportamiento fue natural y ella nunca sospecho nada, por supuesto sabía que el té tenía alguna droga rara para que él se desmayase así que fingió tomarla sin que lo notará y siguiendo la corriente simuló marearse por la droga y ella le llevo hasta su habitación donde comenzó a desvestirlo, en algún momento aparentó quedarse dormido y lo único que ella hizo fue quitarle la ropa hasta dejarle en calzoncillos, para después meterse con él en la cama.

Cuando se cercioró de que estaba totalmente dormida salió de la casa en completo silencio. Había sido decepcionante descubrir su verdadera naturaleza, pero lo había superado desde el mismo momento en que la escucho hablarle de lo que haría a su amiga.

Por eso cuando ella fue a la semana siguiente a decirle sobre su bebé simplemente le dijo que no quería verla de nuevo. El juego había terminado. Cuando le dijo eso le amenazo con decirle a sus tíos, sin embargo no le importo ya que la misma noche que había vuelto de su casa le había contado todo a su tío y tía, quienes pacientemente le escucharon y creyeron. Pese a que no esperaba que cumpliese su amenaza la reunión con sus tíos y Mia fue inevitable. Aquello había sido todo un drama con lágrimas y todo, por parte de la chica, verla en ese estado tan lamentable solo le causo la impresión de que era una excelente actriz, de cierta forma le daba pena, por lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser, ¿De verdad creyó que era tan ingenuo? Si ella hubiese sido sincera desde el principio tal vez él la habría ayudado, sin embargo sus métodos sucios y sus mentiras habían desestimado la opinión que guardaba de ella… No la odiaba, no valía la pena, pero la humillación que le hizo pasar había sido por mucho algo que jamás olvidaría. Sería el eterno recordatorio de que había sido idiota al confiar en una chica solo porque le gusto su voz…

El pequeño delfín tenía razón, reconoció Kakashi le había dicho que prefería estar solo a acompañado de gente que no le importa, pero el delfín no tenía en cuenta que esas personas tampoco buscaban estar con él y si era así ¿Entonces porque él no podía hacer lo mismo? Desde lo de Mia había empezado a desconfiar en su habilidad para leer a las personas, por lo que en todo caso era mejor ser hipócrita y saber dónde se pisa a quedarse sosegado por la ilusión de lo que llaman "amistad" "amor" "compañerismo" nada de eso podía ser menos significativo para alguien como él. Y el encuentro con Iruka era ahora una prueba irrefutable que nunca debía fiarse por sus primeras impresiones, al menos lucia sincero cuando decía que no quería acercarse a él y eso ya era ganancia.

De todas formas sabía que incluso si buscara el amor, no podría encontrar a aquella persona que pudiese entenderle sin palabras, con una sola mirada a sus ojos, que supiera como se sentía con solo verle, alguien así no existía. No podía existir… Porque si fuese así no podría confiar en mis ojos aunque se paseara frente a mí con reflectores, y si iba a hacer así era mejor no pensar en eso.

Su madre había creído encontrar eso que llaman amor en los brazos de mi padre pero lo cierto fue que mi padre no tenía ni idea de lo que el amor significaba, el solo veía en mi madre lo que las personas miran ahora en mi un doncel delicado y hermoso… Y fue precisamente la apariencia de mi madre lo que llevo a la destrucción a mi padre.

¡Ya es hora de que deje de pensar en estas estupideces! Tal vez algún día en algún lugar encontraré a alguien tan hermoso como yo y estaremos juntos porque después de todo solo alguien igual a mi podría entender lo que se siente sentirse como me siento ahora. Melancólico. Aunque el que nos entendamos y nos juntemos, no quiere decir que pueda amar a ese alguien…

Se detuvo un momento en la salida de la estación contemplando el cielo de la tarde que comenzaba a enrojecer por el atardecer. Y por enésima vez ese día dejo salir un suspiro taciturno cuando la cara sonrojada de Iruka cruzo como un relámpago por su mente.

Llevo la palma de su mano a su frente para frotarse la cien agobiado ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Se dijo algo fastidiado, hasta que el gesto había causado un dolor algo agudo en sus nudillos, y bajando su mano a la altura de su barbilla inspecciono la zona afectada descubriendo que su puño derecho comenzaba a mostrar indicios de inflamación. Se encontraba caminando rumbo a casa, haberse encargado de aquel tipo había sido una buena terapia anti estrés pero había usado mucha fuerza al parecer, aunque si bien había valido la pena la golpiza que le había dado a ese sujeto, debió haber considerado la seguridad de sus manos. Sin embargo después de ese día podía garantizar que aquel pervertido no volvería siquiera a pensar en tocar el trasero de ningún pasajero de nuevo. Por lo que decidido que valía la pena el regaño que vendría cuando sus tíos se enterarán.

Si Kakashi se hubiese detenido un par de minutos más habría sido capaz de ver cruzar la calle el auto de Minato, que a su vez no le vio doblar la calle rumbo a su casa. Iruka que iba mirando por la ventana le pareció ver la platinada cabellera del príncipe como había decidido llamarle en sus pensamientos, pero tras un parpadeo la silueta se le perdió en la multitud y pensó que quizá solo lo había imaginado por lo que no comento nada cuando Minato se bajó del auto pidiéndoles que esperaran mientras iba a verificar la llegada del tren a la estación.

Kakashi llego a su casa al fin, estaba cansado por caminar tanto por primera vez desde hacía un tiempo, se dispuso a buscar la llave de la puerta en su mochila recordando que la había dejado en el auto de Minato. Decidió intentar girar la perilla, si sus tíos estaban seguro estaría abierta. Afortunadamente pudo abrirla, y entro en la casa sin ningún percance, en el pasillo contiguo se encontró con su tía Tsunade cargando consigo una botella de vino, seguramente para la cena.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo con una reverencia formal- ya llegue…

-¡Kakashi! ¡Qué bien que llegaste! ¿Y Minato?- Pregunto después de verle entrar solo y cerrar la puerta.- ¿Creí que iría a recogerte a la escuela? –Inquirió confundida.

La mujer estaba llegando a sus cuarenta, pero cualquiera que la viese diría que aun ronda los veinte, pues conservaba su belleza de antaño sin aparentar un año de los que tiene en realidad.

-Nos separamos después…- Dijo con indiferencia. La mayor arqueo una ceja y puso cara de sospecha.

-¿Entonces en que has venido?- Pregunto sin ápice de broma.- No escuche el taxi estacionarse.- Agrego cruzándose de brazos sobre su generoso pecho. Kakashi la miro con cierto aire de vacilación pero la mayor no cedería, así que con un suspiro sumiso respondió.

-En el subterráneo…- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿En el…? –Repitió analizando su respuesta- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese lugar es muy peligroso para un niño como tú! ¿Por qué no llamaste un taxi? ¿No te paso nada? ¡Te he dicho siempre que vengas en taxi! – Regaño con voz imperante- ¿Minato lo sabe? ¿No te paso nada?- Pregunto de nuevo la mayor e inconscientemente él trató de esconder la mano magullada, solo fue contraproducente pues la mujer se acercó a él sosteniéndole la mano y levantándola en el aire, dejando la botella de vino en el suelo en el proceso. Cuando vio la leve inflación en ella, se apresuró a revisar la otra.

Las giro de forma específica, primero reviso sus nudillos, y cada uno de sus dedos, la giro de manera que su palma quedase hacia arriba y le pidió apretar la mano en un puño, una leve molestia se dejó ver en su rostro y la mayor solo acentuó su ceño serio.

-¡Kakashi ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?!- Impero inflexible Tsunade con mirada amenazante Kakashi suspiro resignado y le conto el episodio del pervertido, omitiendo el hecho de haber discutido con el rubio fue la causa por la que decidió ir a casa en el subterráneo, ya era bastante que ella pareciera realmente enfadada por el asunto y el temió por un instante el castigo por no esperar a Minato.

-Entiendo vamos a la estancia primero…- Fue su única respuesta, recogió la botella de vino y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la estancia de la casa.

Tsunade y Jiraya su tío materno son lo más cercano a padres reales que he tenido por lo tanto los respeto y confió en ellos sin dudar, la única opinión que me importa es la de esas únicas dos personas. Jiraya era el hermano mayor de mi madre, aunque fuesen solo medios hermanos que compartían la misma madre, ya que los padres de cada uno eran diferentes, razón por la cual yo no me apellido Namikaze como mi tío. Sino que tome el apellido de mi difunta madre Sakumo Hatake, él era un doncel con mucho talento, y con una belleza que yo superare algún día sin dudas. Mientras viajaba por el mundo conoció a Madara Uchiha un empresario que se prendo de el en cuanto le vio convirtiéndose en mi padre y más tarde en la persona más abominable que eh tenido la desdicha de conocer.

Tras la muerte de mi madre, mi padre me llevo a su casa contra mi voluntad, a pesar de ser un hombre casado cuando conoció a mi madre no dudo de enredarse con él, y con otros más trayendo al mundo a un buen número de hijos bastardos al mundo. Sin embargo de lo poco que consigo recordar de mi madre en vida jamás le reprocho aquel comportamiento a mi padre, al parecer su amor por él era más fuerte que su amor propio. Hasta antes de la muerte de mi madre, yo solo conocía a mi padre por fotografías y platicas que mi madre me había contado en ocasiones en las que se ponía melancólico, y unos días después de que hubo al fin fallecido, mi padre apareció para llevarme a la mansión donde conocí a mi hermano mayor, el único hijo legítimo de mi padre y la única otra persona que a parte de mis tíos que respeto.

De algún modo mi tío pudo encontrarme y traerme con él pues mi padre se había vuelto un peligro para mí, tras la muerte de mi madre poco a poco empezó a perder el sentido de la realidad y en ocasiones me llamaba por el nombre de mi madre, luego reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de que no era el, tal vez si lo amaba después de todo, aunque eso nunca lo sabré. Porque al igual que mi madre murió en un accidente un año después de que vine a Inglaterra con mi tío.

Al llegar a la estancia la cara seria de mi tía me hizo sentarme en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala, ella pareció mirarme como esperando a que dijera algo y decidí hablar entonces sí iba a ser reprendido por mis malas decisiones era mejor hacerlo lo mas rápido.

-Lo siento tía no creí que fuese a pasar algo como eso…- Empezó a decir el realmente apenado.

-¡Eso no importa! Lo importante es que tus manos no se dañen. Kakashi sabes que tus manos son la parte más importante de tu cuerpo como un músico y aspirante a solista. ¡Debes hacer lo imposible por protegerlas! ¡Sé que eres fuerte! ¡Pero debes tener más cuidado para la próxima! – Le sermoneo y el asintió dócil dejándole que continuará. Sin embargo la mayor le miro más tranquila y después de asentir satisfecha pregunto con una siniestra mirada y una sonrisa sádica- ¿Le diste su merecido a ese bastardo cierto?

Kakashi sonrió malévolamente en complicidad y afirmo, su tía era una persona de armas tomar, incluso su tío tenía miedo de ella. Aunque no sabía porque su personalidad retorcida le agradaba más que la que siempre tenía a la vista.

-Como me hubiese gustado poder hacerlo yo…- Se quejó como si fuese realmente lamentable y el la miro con cara de circunstancias - ¡Bien voy a darte un masaje, y vendarte las manos, hoy no puedes practicar!- Dijo volviendo a su estado habitual. – Evita usar las manos lo más que puedas. ¡Entendido!

-Está bien… - Acepto él, y ella fue hasta un pequeño armario en uno de los costados de las paredes y saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando termino Tsunade de vendarle ambas manos él las abrió y cerró para confirmar que el vendaje no quedase tan ajustado.

-¿No te aprieta?- Pregunto Tsunade y el negó.- Bien anda a cambiarte quieres.- Le dijo revolviendo su cabello en un gesto de cariño.- Tu tío está haciendo la cena hoy, iré a ver qué tal le va, no creo que haya quemado la cocina o ya lo sabríamos. – Comento a modo de broma tomando consigo la botella de vino que antes había sacado del sótano.

Kakashi se rio por la broma ya que Jiraya podía cocinar al nivel de un chef de cinco estrellas y espero a que la mayor se perdiera en el pasillo de la cocina. Suspiro aliviado de que no le castigaran por nada y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Se quedó viendo con aire perdido la entrada del pasillo por donde se había ido la mujer y pensó algo triste en el hecho de que ese día no podría practicar. No había más que hacer ahí así que decidió irse también, subiría a su habitación a cambiarse, y se quedaría ahí hasta la hora de la cena haciendo sus deberes. O ese era el plan, hasta que se giró sobre su cuerpo y ahí frente a él se encontró con el chico que se suponía no volvería a ver jamás…

-¿Qué?- Alcanzo a decir antes de que el castaño hablará por no decir gritara.

-¡Siento mucho lo de antes! ¡Te probaré que puedo ser tu acompañante en el certamen! – Kakashi arqueo una ceja incrédulamente ¿Era una disculpa lo de recién?- ¡Así que toca tu violín! ¡Te demostraré que puedo armonizarme a ti!

Por un largo segundo sus miradas se chocaron entre sí, Iruka podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón que parecía querer salir por su garganta, el calor en sus orejas y mejillas le decían que estaba sonrojado y sus puños bien apretados a sus costados eran la muestra de que el permanecer parado frente al pelo plata en ese momento era un gran esfuerzo para él.

Minato y Kushina aparecieron tras el castaño con cara de circunstancias, aliviados en parte porque el menor pareciera ileso después de su viaje en el tren pero con el humor aparentemente irritable aún. Las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y en una postura relajada aun si se encontraba de mal humor, su expresión era más bien indiferente. Si algo sabían ambos adultos era que Kakashi no haría nada que no quisiera a menos que Jiraya o Tsunade lo obligaran y ahí en la casa con ambas figuras respetables para el menor pelo plata, era la mejor oportunidad para Iruka sin dudas. O eso creían, pues el pelo plata simplemente suspiro fastidiado, y con frialdad dijo.

-¡ME NIEGO!- Y tras decir esas dos únicas palabras se retiró de la habitación pasando por un lado del castaño que del shock ni se movió de su lugar.

Kakashi le miro de reojo y algo se estrujo dentro de su pecho al ver la silueta del castaño tan abatida, pero aún si quisiera que fuese su compañero simplemente era ¡Imposible! Para empezar no podía tocar con las manos vendadas y tampoco tenía porque decirle que estaba lastimado ¡Sería ridículo! ¡Tenía que rogar con más ganas si quería ser su acompañante! Su música era lo único con lo que no sería mediocre y ese delfín debía entender al menos eso, por su cuenta.

-"¡Solo aceptaré si dices "por favor" sinceramente!"- Pensó para sí mientras una sonrisa de lado en actitud burlona se instalaba en sus labios.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar siquiera a los dos adultos que impávidos a su comportamiento se limitaron a dejarle pasar. Si seguían presionando al menor de esa forma solo terminarían haciendo más confuso todo y la silueta desplomada de Iruka no podía ser mejor confirmación de eso.

-Aprecio de nuevo el príncipe desalmado…- Susurro con palidez Minato al ver la sonrisa de Kakashi y Kushina simplemente asintió en trance. Kushina giro su rostro al moreno que aún no salía del shock arrodillado en el piso y llamándole con voz contrita.

-Iru-chan…- ¿Qué le digo? Se preguntó angustiada no tenía ninguna palabra de aliento para el menor, y sin moverse de su lugar volteo esta vez su mirada a Minato que seguía con la mirada perdida en las escaleras por donde Kakashi se había ido. Un golpe seco al piso los saco de sus cavilaciones y al voltear ambos vieron que el aura del dulce moreno lucia igual o más aterradora que la del pelo plata ausente.

-¿I-Iru-chan?- Le llamo una vez más la pelo rojo asustada por el comportamiento raro del menor, quien empezó a reírse de una manera muy, MUY tétrica. Los mayores se miraron entre si y como si fuese su mantra de ese día pensaron asustados ¡Enserio que los adolescentes eran de temer!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora vere si subo en un rato lo que sigue pero creo que es mas seguro que lo suba mañana. Ya esta listo pero quiero que lean con cudiado para evitar sobrecalentamiento de informacion. **

**Nos vemos...**


End file.
